Hybrid Theory
by WickedMe763
Summary: DISCONTINUED AU Everything has been taken from me. My childhood, my freedom, my humanity... and probably my soul as well. I'm a chimera now, a hybrid.Future Honks. Underworld crossover
1. The Turning

Hybrid Theory

Disclaimer: Don't sue me; I only own the plot, and a handful of characters. The poem featured below is "Who Will Cry" by Antwone Q. Fisher.

* * *

It was a bright June afternoon, and all was well.

Or at least as good as it could get being stuck with a family that hates you all alone in the wilderness. An eight year old Harry Potter sighed as he tried to pitch his pathetic excuse for a tent; while the Dursley's, and about four of Dudley's little gang staying in the deluxe RV, Harry was left to fend for himself outside with only some twine, two sticks, and really a ratty old bed sheet. But never the less Harry was thankful; at least they hadn't left him with their cat-obsessed neighbor Mrs. Fig. Harry shuddered, Mrs. Fig was nice but he hated staying in her house.

Harry finally managed to construct a somewhat decent structure by sunset. Harry flopped back onto the grass besides his tent. He didn't know why the Dursley's had decided to go camping; Aunt Petunia being as anal as she was couldn't stand dirt so she stayed inside, Uncle Vernon was too fat to be hiking around or doing any form of exercise for that matter, and Dudley and his gang hadn't even set foot outside the RV, they were too busy watching T.V. and eating junk food to do anything else.

Suddenly the RV door swung open with a thwack. Out came Dudley and his friends sulking, it seems Petunia had finally cut them off from their precious telly.

"Don't go to far my Diddy Dumpkins!" called Aunt Petunia in (what she most likely thought) a sweet tone.

"Alright Mum" Dudley yelled back then said to his friends "whatcha wanna do now?"

Harry who had already stood up at the sound of the door closing, slowly backed himself behind a tree and stood stock still. Peering out from his hiding spot he caught one of Dudley's friends tear his tent down. 'Darn, that took forever…. Well I guess I could sleep under the RV but-' Harry's thoughts were cut off abruptly as he heard his name mentioned.

"I could go for some Harry Hunting, how 'bout you D?" Piers asked loudly. Harry's insides froze. If he ran he would run the risk of getting lost, and he seriously doubted that the Dursley's would bother looking for him. Yet his cousin though only a month older was more than twice Harry's size and couple that with his rather vicious gang the odds were not in Harry's favor.

"Well we've gotta find him first then." Dudley agreed cracking his fleshy knuckles.

"Oh Harry, come out come where ever you are" he yelled, his friends joining in laughing. Harry could hear them coming closer, the forest looked _preeeetty_ good right about now. Biting his lip Harry bolted towards the woods. His heart pounded in his ears as he ran, he could hear the others behind him. Harry ran faster. His heart felt like it was going to burst, but still he ran. He ran until his little legs gave out from exhaustion, it was dark, he was lost but at least he had lost them.

Harry breathed heavily as he tried to figure out what to do, but it was hard to breathe when it felt like your side had been cut open, and your legs set on fire. Harry was breathing so hard he didn't hear the twigs snap from beside him, or the ragged breathing of another, but hear did hear a faint but menacing growl. He froze, his veins suddenly feeling like they were full of ice water. The forest had gone silent, perhaps too silent. He couldn't see that was for sure, even though it was a full moon, the light was hidden by clouds.

Suddenly a cold and gruesome voice rang out from the darkness of the night.

"_Who will cry for the little boy, _

_Lost and all alone?_

_Who will cry for the little boy, _

_Abandoned without his own? _

_Who will cry for the little boy? _

_He cried himself to sleep. _

_Who will cry for the little boy? _

_He never had for keeps. _

_Who will cry for the little boy?_

_He walked the burning sand. _

_Who will cry for the little boy? _

_The boy inside the man. _

_Who will cry for the little boy? _

_Who knows well hurt and pain. _

_Who will cry for the little boy? _

_He died and died again. _

_Who will cry for the little boy? _

_A good boy he tried to be. _

_Who will cry with the little boy, _

_Who cries inside of ME!" _

Abruptly a large grisly beast lunged out from concealment.

Harry cried out as he felt claws rake his sides. The beast, no not a beast but a man whirled back around to face the small child. He had gray hair with sideburns and inhuman yellow eyes. He smiled cruely; caked blood could be seen visibly from his wolfish teeth. Suddenly as the moonlight fell into the clearing where they were both standing the hideous man turned into an even more grotesque beast.

His clothes ripped as hair grew and covered his body, his face reconstructed itself with a few sickening snaps as his mouth was elongated into a muzzle. Fangs and claws formed and lengthened. He snapped back his head and unleashed a bone-chilling howl. Harry tried to move back, to run but once again the creature ensnared the small boy.

Harry screamed as he felt the creatures powerful jaws lash onto his left arm, Harry's entire hand up to its wrist trapped in the beast's mouth. Without a doubt Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived would have died that night if not for what happened next. As Harry screams grew louder he felt a strange fizzing sensation consumed him, the raw power burned and caressed him. Suddenly the wind in the area picked up and a large black flame erupted from out of the youth's small bloodied hand, it shot directly through the back of the werewolf's (as Harry would later find out) head. Its death was instantaneous yet extremely painful.

Both Harry and the lycan feel to the ground. Harry whimpered, terrified out of his wits, as he pulled his hand from out of the monsters mouth The flames swirled around his hand and healed the numerous and very bloody cuts on his hand. Only and crescent shaped scar on his left wrist remained. Harry blacked out, but the night was far from over.

Harry's entire flight and fight had not gone unseen. Two figures swathed in black with black masks watched the entire ideal quietly. This was more than what they could have hoped for, not only would the boys "family" believe him dead but head had already completed phase one for them. Receiving the mark of a werewolf, an elder werewolf at that. It was a shame the Fenrir was dead but at least they had a chance to collect more of his blood.

"The Corporation will be pleased." Unnamed guy # 1 said, his voice sounding cold and mechanical.

"Yes, this was definitely a fortunate turn of events. The boy-child even knocked himself out for us." His companion replied in a similar voice. They quickly collected the corpse and child and disappeared from the sight with a small pop.

Elsewhere

"Is everything set?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, go fetch Amelia won't you. We haven't much time left the window of opportunity will soon be over."

"Yes sir" with a salute the lackey quickly left the room to do as his boss commanded.

In a small bare cell with only a skylight for light, laid the small, malnourished, comatose body of one Harry James Potter. Suddenly the door opened and a woman was pushed inside. She fell to the floor limply. She was weak; she hadn't feed for a month now. The bloodlust burned her throat yearning to be quenched. The smell of fresh, young blood wafted through the air to her aristocratic nose. Her head snapped up sharply, her eyes which were a permanent bloodlust-blue shone brightly in the darkness.

Her body moved on its own accord finding the strength to dart forward and sink its teeth into the warm flesh. What taste, what **power**, in her entire time of being she had never sampled such blood. It was nearly euphoric, no scratch that it **was** ambrosial. She drank till nearly nothing was left. As she pulled herself away, she cried out in horror when she realized from whom she had feasted on.

"A boy" she whispered mournfully "oh gods what have I done?" Amelia, elder and leader of one of the largest and oldest covens in the entire know world wept bitterly. She watched as the child's little heart pumped slowly trying to go on. His memories swimming inside her head. "Father give me strength to right my wrongs" she whispered. She knew that he had already been turned by a lycan, but still something about the boy told her that he would survive.

Quietly and quickly, Amelia used her own nails to slash her wrist, immediately she pressed it to the child's mouth. His body moved without prompting and eagerly accepted her blood. She knew it was forbidden, what she was doing, turning one who had already been turned by a wolf. But she could not bring herself to let him die. He had fought too hard to survive and she'd damned before she let him die now. Children were precious to her and her kin. Treasured above all else, to kill a child would be committing a cardinal sin.

"I shall take the lesser of two evils" she murmured fervently. Once the child had drunk enough she gently pried her wrist away. To complete the turning she gently lifted up his right arm and slit another crescent shaped cut into his flesh. Quickly she pressed her own bleeding wrist to his. A flash of black light filled the room. It had worked but Amelia was unnerved by the light, normally it should have been white or sliver but definitely not black. Than again he would be the first of his kind. Amelia pulled his small fame into hers gently as she smoothly caressed his black locks, they were some much like her own.

A voice in her mind nagged at her telling her she had been tricked, she had played into _their _hands. But she could care less. Harry opened one eye weakly it flashed from his brilliant green to her blue (nearly white) eyes, then back again. She smiled; he was hers now, her blood, her childe. Her little chimera, the first of his kind. The first Hybrid.

* * *

A/N:

So what do you think? I kind of meshed Underworld, Pretender, and Harry Potter together. Next chapter it'll be set quite a few years later and we met our favorite bubbly Auror! Review please.


	2. The Harry Hunt

Hybrid Theory

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it again; you should have been paying attention

* * *

Chapter 2: The Harry Hunt

**Search for The-Boy-Who-Lived Continues**

_The search for the Boy-Who-Lived has continued for the past ten years undaunted by the criticism of notable public officials who believe that the man power and funding that the search receives would be better applied to directly fighting You-Know-Who. As of July 31st, the tenth anniversary of the search, Minister Fudge has remained optimistic regarding the chances of ever finding the Chosen One._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was unable to be reached for comment at the time this article was being written, but a source close to Dumbledore has said that the Headmaster remains adamant that Harry Potter is a pivotal figure in the war on the Dark Lord and must be found at all costs._

_Speculation abounds regarding precisely what Harry Potter's role in the war will be, but many believe that the prophecy lost during the Department of Mysteries battle Christmas of 1995 concerns the fall of He-Who-Not-Be-Named at the hands of Harry Potter, the Chosen One._

_The only evidence that keeps the search active is the fact that Gringotts Wizarding Bank reports that the Potter Family Records show that the Boy-Who-Lives still lives._

**- Eris Jones, correspondent for the _Daily Prophet_. **

Oblivion sighed in annoyance as he threw out his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "Stupid idiots, searching for a savior to hide behind instead of fighting this so-called _'Dark Lord'_ themselves." His target exited the building he was watching with two companions, presumed aides to the muggle Prime Minister. He was practically salivating at the thought of killing the irritating thing that masqueraded as a woman.

Oblivion sighed again as he rummaged around his pockets looking for his mobile. He pressed Number One on the speed dial.

"X0-21242 what is the status of your target?" A mechanical voice said from the other end of the line.

Lion wrinkled his nose with distaste. "**_It_** is currently exiting the muggle ministry. **_It_** is booked for lunch afterwards with two non-combatants." The other voice started to chuckle but quickly turned it into a coughing fit.

"Oblivion, for the last time Senior Undersecretary Umbridge is not an '_**It'**—_"

"Of course, sir. You're right," Lion said acting quite admonished _'She's a D.Umbitch.'_ He thought, a bit petulantly.

"Just take her as soon as it is convenient, remember you're supposed to make it look like an accident."

"Yes sir."

"Remember, failure is not an option."

"Understood."

"Excellent, happy hunting."

Oblivion now had an hour to kill or rather an hour before he **would **kill. He stood from his spot on a park bench and promptly fell over, but not of his own accord. Lion had always been graceful, so needless to say he was surprised to find himself on the ground with a warm, slight form on top of him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." The young lady cried, blushing furiously.

"It's okay, no damage done." Lion murmured also embarrassed that he'd been caught off guard. Once they detangled their limbs he helped the young women up. She was physically attractive, roughly 5'8" with blonde hair piled in a faux-hawk, and green eyes.

She was wearing a tight pink and purple shirt that came down halfway passed her elbow that had the Cheshire cat's smug silhouetted grin along with a pair of khaki cargo pants, a long, thin outline could be seen in a pocket on her thigh. Lion easily recognized it, a wand. He had previously only considered her harmless, but now she had been automatically upgraded to mostly harmless he stooped down to pick up her things; an Auror's badge gleamed in the sunlight from within her messenger bag.

'_Hmm… okay she's been dropped back down to harmless.'_ Oblivion thought to himself.

"Hey I'm Tonks." She said brightly extending her slender hand outwards as Harry tried to fix his messy hair.

"Um… I'm—." Tonks' eyes grew in size as she looked at his now exposed forehead.

"Harry Potter." She whispered cutting him off. Harry looked at her strangely.

* * *

'_Great Aunt Gertrude's girdle! It's Harry Bloody Potter.'_ Tonks had found (or in this case fallen on top of) the Boy-Who-Lived. At first glance he looked like any other guy. He had black hair that hung past his eyes, long—but definitely not Bill Weasley long. His skin was on the pale side, and he had amber eyes that glowed brightly in the sun.

He was wearing faded jeans and a black t-shirt with large golden eagle stretched taunt against his chest. A perfectly normal guy, one she could have found in any pub, normal that is until he started trying to fix his unruly hair. As soon as he had lifted his fringes she could see the faint scar that marked him as the MIA savior of the wizarding world.

"I beg your pardon?" The man said raising an eyebrow. He was seriously beginning to doubt the sanity of the young witch in front of him.

"You're Harry Blo—I mean—James Potter!" Tonks' insisted poking him hard in the chest to emphasize her point.

Lion stared down at his chest where the deranged woman had poked him; it was the first time he had ever been assaulted on a mission.

"You must be mistaken, my name is Lion."

"Of course, _Leon, _what no last name?"

He stared evenly at Tonks. "What no first name?" He returned with a raised eyebrow.

Tonks pursed her lips in a way she was knew was reminiscent of McGonagall. "Cute. Not funny, but cute."

* * *

Lion sighed. He was going to have a hard time getting rid of this one, he recognized the stubborn glint in her eyes he had seen it many times in others. Why did he always get the crazies? They seemed drawn to him inexplicably like flies to a rotting corpse.

An unmistakable voice reached his ears from across the park. "Hem, hem." Lion's eye twitched spasmodically. "You ok _Harry_?"

"My name's Lion." He said distractedly. The woman in front of him showed no intention of leaving him alone anytime soon and his target would soon be in place, he made a snap decision.

"_Listen_, since you seem bent on stalking me and I'm too hungry to stand here all day, why don't I take you to lunch…if you insist on keeping me company, that is."

Tonks considered him for a moment. If he really was Harry Potter then that would be good for the Order and she shouldn't let him out of her sight. If he wasn't Harry Potter and just some guy who got his skull split once upon a time then she would not only get a free lunch but possibly get a new phone number to add to her collection as well—seriously the guy looked to be about 22, perfectly legal. Still if he _was_ Harry Potter that still meant he was 18 and way over the legal age of consent.

"I do." She said in a posh tone.

"Then let me lead the way, Auror Tonks." Oblivion said as he began walking the same direction **_It_** had gone.

Tonks stood in a stupor for a moment before clumsily pursuing him. "How did you know I was an Auror?" She asked trying to figure out how she had been outted.

The man turned slightly to face her again and pointed to her messenger bag and trouser pocket in quick succession. "Badge, wand." He said quickly before starting to walk again. "Are you coming or not?"

Minutes later they had crossed the park and were standing in front of a very fancy French restaurant. Tonks looked down at herself.

"Um…Harry we're not exactly dressed for this place." She murmured suddenly very self-conscious.

"Its' _Lion_, and are you a witch or not?" He said as he peered into the restaurant window, Tonks was just in time to see him pocket his grey-ish colored wand. His casual attire had transformed into a very pricey suit.

"Are you mental?" She hissed "We're not supposed to do magic in front of muggles!" After wiping the spit from off of his person, Lion leaned towards Tonks and whispered three words into her ear.

"Notice me not." Tonks flushed and without another word she transformed her clothes into a blue dress that tied behind her neck with a sapphire pendant. The dress matched her eyes perfectly. Oblivion smiled and opened the door for her, Tonks nearly did a face-plant but he caught her by her elbow keeping her firmly upright. Quickly they walked towards the maitre d'.

As they closed in on her they could see the snooty expression plastered on her face. Her pert nose held high.

"**_Bienvenue_**, welcome to **_La Grenouille Flamboyante. _**Do you have a reservation Mousier…" She trailed off giving the couple an appraising look.

"Lion." Harry said tersely, blatantly ignoring Tonks' cough of "Harry".

The woman checked her books briefly before facing the two again, her manner decidedly colder. "I am sorry Mousier _Peon_; you do not appear to be on our list." She sneered. "Per'aps you have the wrong restaurant?" She added unsympathetically.

"It's _Lion_," Oblivion growled, he was quickly losing his patience with women in general and the snobby French woman in front of him in particular. "and _per'aps _you merely do not know how to spell my name." He took the book from the maitre d' and pointed to his name brusquely.

The woman's eyes widened when she realized where the young man would be seated. It was a V.I.P section only used for the most affluent patrons.

"My apologies, Sir. I will have your server bring a complementary bottle of champagne for you and your guest. Please follow me, I will seat you myself."

Oblivion's demeanor changed abruptly. "Thank you. I'm sure you will do everything in your power to ensure our dining experience is as pleasurable as possible, **_Non_**?"

Tonks' laugh quickly changed to a minor coughing fit as she followed Harry into the dining area. The woman seated them quickly, and then beat a hasty retreat. The table was perfect; it had a direct line of sight of **_It_**. Though Lion wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse, since **_It_** was dressed in a putrid pastel pink business suit. If it had been a crayola color it would have been called 'Why God? Why?'.

Now all he needed was access to _**Its** _food.

As promised the waiter brought them a bottle of champagne, Lion eyed his glass for a moment before flagging the waiter down.

"Yes sir?"

"I would prefer your house red wine" Oblivion said quickly.

"Oui mousier, right away." Within moments a new bottle was brought, opened, and poured for the two. Tonks eyed the burgundy liquid suspiciously; perhaps he was trying to get her drunk. God Moody was rubbing off on her.

"What, you don't drink wine?" Lion asked innocently, maybe too innocently.

"I'll have you know _Harry_, it takes more than a glass of wine to get me smashed." Oblivion raised his eyebrow once more.

"I'll file that away for later if that ever becomes my intention, Auror Tonks." Tonks rolled her eyes as she reached for her glass; however her previously fluid motion was disrupted by a loud "Hem. Hem." Both Oblivion and Tonks twitched simultaneously, though Tonks twitched a tad more violently and ended up spilling the contents of the goblet all over her dining companion.

"Oh for the love of Salazar's silky drawers" cried Tonks as she started to whip out her wand, Lion snatched her wand from her. "Hey!" she cried.

"Muggles, remember?" He asked sarcastically, as he pocketed it. Tonks' wand was really a piece of work, without a doubt a work of Ollivander. The wand was about 13" made out of white oak. "I'll hold onto this until you show that you're responsible enough to wield it, m'kay?" he asked patronizingly.

"Jerk." Oblivion chuckled and stood up "And where do you think your going?" She asked sharply "If you think that you can ditch me—"

"I'm just going to undo the damage you caused." Tonks was rapidly becoming red.

"It wasn't my fault! I can't help but twitch when I'm near Umbridge." She muttered indignantly.

"I'm **_It_** has that affect on most people, now if you'll excuse I am rather damp." Without any further explanation he walked away under the guise of seeking the restroom. Once he was out of sight, Lion pulled out his wand and murmured the disillusionment spell; he shivered slightly as he felt the cold trickle-down effect of the spell.

Quickly he slipped into the kitchens, careful to keep from bumping into anyone; he ducked and weaved throughout the chaos of the kitchen. Finally he found the orders meant for **_It's _**party. Interestingly enough there were two orders of frog legs and an order of foie gras; since he did not think that **_It _**would stoop as low as to commit cannibalism he knew that the foie gras was **_It's_** meal. It also helped that he had happen to overhear their orders.

Reaching into his lapel Oblivion withdrew a vial containing a choking agent. A pinch would do it but he thought _'Why not, it'll be my good deed for the day, or rather the decade.'_ (Lion wasn't prone to doing good deeds often or at all for that matter), as he emptied the entire contents into her food. He quickly cast a notice me not over the powder, and exited the kitchen removing the disillusionment charm and the stain he headed back to Tonks who had been silently fuming, though noticeably pouting over the abduction of her wand.

He had been gone for about less than five minutes. Meanwhile the food for both Lion's table and the Undersecretary's tablehad been served. He immediately dug in preparing himself for a spectacle. Unfortunately the party continued to talk rather than eat, and they were starting with salads first. Lion felt as though someone had given him a brand new gun to play with but kept the bullets_. 'Well you could still bash their heads in, but it wasn't the same.' _He thought to himself sadly.

After waiting for a whole and agonizing four minutes and seventeen seconds he was finally rewarded with a cough. '_YES!'_ Oblivion cried in his head mentally screaming goal over and over inside his head, while continuing to eat his food. Tonks coughed uncomfortably, in all her dinning experience (especially with the order) she had never had such a silent meal, it was unnerving. Noticing her discomfort Lion pried his eyes away from **_It's _**imminent demise and turned his gaze back to the Auror.

Having Lion turn his full attention to her was even creepier. He looked at her, a strange twinkle forming in his eyes.

"So…your place or mine?" He asked casually.

"Mi— I mean— What?" Tonks choked out.

Oblivion snickered. "Relax it was a joke. I've been told that it's what '_normal'_ people do." He said, emphasizing the word normal with air quotes.

"Please tell me you were not just hitting on me" Tonks deadpanned.

"Well that all depends, where will it get me?" He asked raising his eyebrows comically. Tonks rolled her eyes, emitting a very unladylike snort. Tonks was starting to get relaxed when an extremely loud "HEM. HEM. HEM" sent her twitching once more. Lion's head whipped back towards **_It _**so fast he would be surprised if he didn't get whiplash.

'_I've got to tell the research department that they need to work on that coughing agent. They said it would only take three minutes to activate; it took four minutes and seventeen seconds exactly. Sad really.'_ He thought to himself.

Umbridge's coughs were steadily growing louder and more frequent.**_ Its' _**guests asked **_It _**was alright. **_It _**merely brushed them off and foolishly continued consuming the goose liver. Oblivion could already see where this was headed and barely contained a cry of glee.

Seconds later **_It _**was clutching at **_Its' _**throat as **_It _**fell off **_Its' _**chair. People started yelling and chaos reigned supreme. Tonks jumped from her seat in shock. Lion did the same, if only to get a better view.

"Someone call the ambulance!" A voice cried, immediately people whipped out their mobiles and began to dial.

Someone from the crowd tried to perform the Heimlich maneuver however **_Its' _**rotund form kept the person from being able to lift **_It _**up let alone encircle **_Its' _**"waist". Tonks went to draw her wand but found it missing. Tonks looked back towards their table only to find money sitting on their table and her 'date' missing.

"Shite!" she cried as she whirled about looking for Lion only to spot his retreating form. Tonks hiked her dress up and gave chase.

As Oblivion exited the restaurant he could hear the click clack of heels behind him. Quickly but not quick enough for Tonks to lose him he led her towards an alley.

"HARRY BLOODY POTTER! YOU GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" cried the angry Auror as she followed him. Suddenly he was gone, one moment he was steadily walking in front of her, and then the next moment he disappeared. All of a sudden she felt the solidity of a wand poking her in the back, and a voice whispering in her ear.

"Obliviate." Tonks eyes glazed over, Lion then spoke rapidly "You fell on top of a man earlier; he helped you up than walked away. You can't remember what he looked like, and you don't know what he name was, and more importantly you don't care. You got a bite to eat then did a little bit of shopping."

Once he was sure her memory was replaced he then proceeded to transfigure her dress back into her previous clothes. He placed her wand back into her thigh pocket. Afterwards he removed the taste of their meal and replaced that with the taste of Fish and Chips and a butter beer. He made sure to remove his scent completely. Once done he led her back onto the street, then walked calmly across the road before he released her from the spell. Tonks walked on never to remember how she had spent her day.

* * *

Elsewhere

Oblivion returned back to the base, smiling slightly. He headed immediately to the conference room. The room was pitch black but he already knew his way, he walked calmly to the center of the room. Suddenly the lights turned on illuminating him.

"X0-21242, what is the status of your mission?" A voice questioned from the darkness.

"The mission was a success, sir." He replied as he stood at parade rest.

"A success? Your position was compromised, was it not?" A voice yelled angrily.

"A minor set back, my mission was completed, and she has been obliviated." He replied not in the least worried.

"Compromised you say? Hmm… Oblivion I am sorely disappointed, need you go back to training?" an elderly voice said.

"No sir." He gritted out.

"You have done well, but you need to be taught never to be compromised." X0-21242 winced, he knew what was coming. "You are to be confined to your quarters; you will remain there unless told otherwise."

"Sir, I will need to feed soon—"

"Your meal will be brought to you, Oblivion **you** will not leave your quarters until told. Am I clear X0-21242?'

"Sir, yes sir." Lion said. He exited the room quickly. He knew better to complain, they would only get angrier, and he **had **failed them. He let himself get sloppy and he would have to pay for it.

Quickly he made his way to his room. The room was bare other than a bed and an attached bathroom he sat on his bed dejectedly; he hated being stuck in his room. Seconds later one of his care takers entered his room; it was Sarah, one of his favorites. She was pretty in a bookish way. She had red blonde hair that was always pulled back into a sloppy bun that let some of her hair stick out on one side of her head, her bangs framing her face. She had pale skin and grey eyes that were magnified by her glasses which were perched on her small nose.

"Hey Lion, heard about the mission tough luck." She said amicably. "Here, I brought you something to eat when you get hungry." she said offering him several tubes and pills. The young man smiled.

"Thanks." he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. If Sarah knew about his screw-up then everyone else most likely knew already. He would **never **live this down. With a sigh he flopped onto his bed. Sarah flashed him a sympathetic smile. She sat down next to him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that your next mission will go off without a hitch." She said brightly. Oblivion gave her a look that said 'nice try'. She shrugged an action that caused something to fall from her pocket. A beeping sound filled the room as Sarah immediately lunged for her pager attached to her hip. "Got to go, I'll try and visit later." Lion nodded and Sarah left the room.

Oblivion finally noticed the item that had fallen from her pocket. It was a palm-pilot. He sighed, since he couldn't disobey a direct order he could not leave his room to return it to her. She was sure to come back soon. Bored the man turned it on for kicks.

* * *

In the Office of Thaddeus Morgaine

"Sir we have the information on the one who compromised our operative."

"Well get on with it Brains" Barked Thaddeus from behind his desk. His assistant quailed slightly, murmuring something about his name being Reins.

"She is an Auror—"

"An Auror! Dear God as if we didn't have enough problems." An Auror could seriously compromise their projects. A requirement in order to complete their training they had to be at least somewhat decent Occlumency skills; which meant that memory charms could not be trusted to hold their integrity on them for long.

"She goes by her last name since she has a certain hatred of her first name, but I digress, her name is Nymphadora Tonks."

"Tonks you say? Why is that familiar?"

"W-w-well sir we had been studying one Theodore Tonks as a possible candidate about twenty years ago sir."

"Ah yes, now I remember. Why did we let him go again?"

"Well he was very close to his family, and had been married with a child."

"Stains, why are you using past tense?"

"He died just about four years ago; he was involved with the Christmas Ministry battle. Apparently he fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries during the commotion."

"Shame."

"Yes well it gets better; her mother is one Andromeda Tonks nee Black."

"A Black you say! Fantastic! We've been trying to get our hands on one since that messy business with that other Black. Dames, what was his name?"

The aide sighed. "Regulus, sir."

"That's it! Regulus. Shame what happened to him. Whose idea was it to set him on Lord Thingy?"

"Er, that would have been—"

"There's that blasted past tense again!"

"Yes well, you had him killed sir, he's dead."

"That's right; he made a great fox on my annual hunting trip." The man paused for a moment remembering the thrills of youth.

"It gets even better sir."

"Better?"

"Well not only is she single and relatively unattached, she's a metamorphmagus."

"What are her current attachments then Hanes?"

The assistant gave another dejected sigh "She is an Auror, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and her mother is regrettably alive."

"Damn it! But still a metamorphmagus, we've wanted one for years, and the offspring of Tonks and Black… what is her aptitude level?"

"She apparently has full control of coloring, hair length, facial features (particularly noses), some cartilage, muscle, and height within an inch."

"Well we were going to kill her for her identifying Oblivion in the field anyway. And our hybrid will be getting hungry in a couple of days…"

"Then I'll send someone to pick her up?"

"Be sure you do Thames"

* * *

Downtown London - Four Days Later

Tonks stumbled from the club. After five shots of vodka and 3 pints of beer Tonks was officially smashed. Giggling, two of her friends trailed after.

"Tonks you are **so pissed**" One managed to choke out before succumbing to the laughter again.

"'Snot, I'm jus' inebri…bri…Aw screw it 'm jus' drunk." She yelled back as she started to swing on a nearby lamp-pole.

"Tonks why don't you let me take you home? Its 4:00 in the morning." Tonks sobered up immediately.

"4:00! Oh Helga's Hair Chest, Moody's gonna A.K. me." Tonks started off down the street. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Tonks! Tonks come back here!" her friend yelled but Tonks was already out of sight, and she couldn't leave the other one alone in her condition. She sighed. "Tonks you better be alright."

Tonks on the other hand was faced with a problem, several in fact. One, she was too drunk to remember the sobering charm. Two, she couldn't apparate drunk (people have tried so many times before that there was an entire wing in St. Mungo's dedicated for the purpose of putting them back together alone). And three, she had a meeting to get to. Completely lost in a semi-drunken stupor, she didn't notice the burly men who appeared suddenly gliding out from the shadows. Within moments she was Stupefied, bound, and joint Apparated off the street.

* * *

In X0-21242's Quarters

Four days ago Oblivion had turned Sarah's palm-pilot on; after all it wouldn't hurt anyone. Four days ago Oblivion had accidentally hacked into the LeFay Incorporated's high security mainframe. There were hundreds of files but one stood out **Project Chimera. **Letting his curiosity get the better of him he opened it. Multiple sub-folders popped up, but once again one stood out – **Oblivion Chronicles**. Once again he clicked and the entire world as he knew it, or as he had been taught to know it, changed. He sat for hours watching the footage, reading the documents. Even now the things he heard and saw would be forever burned into his memory.

"**Subject: Harry James Potter, Age: Eight Years…elder werewolf… attacked… turned...hybrid…potential…surgery…success…memory wiped."**

He once had a family, a home, a name. None of which he was particularly fond of granted still it had been stolen from him, but now the memories had returned. He felt numb, no he was angry; he had been abused, experimented on, and toyed with. They had made him into a tool, a weapon. What had once been his family had become something so entirely different. And Sarah, sweet Sarah…she knew, she had always known. She had been there during his surgery, been made into his keeper. It was a betrayal on the deepest level.

He knew what he must do, what had to be done. He could not go on, he could not forget, not now. Not ever. He must get out, escape. But not just him, all the others, all of the poor unfortunate souls, the other hybrids. They needed him. As their executive officer they were his responsibility. They were his **true **family.

Harry had no doubt whatsoever.

They **must **escape.

Elsewhere Once Again

"Are the pieces in place yet, um…"

"Reins, sir."

"I know your name boy now get on with it." _'Damn it all it was getting harder and harder for me to come up with rhyming names…'_ Thaddeus thought to himself. Reins sighed.

"Yes sir, she's being kept drugged."

"Excellent, make sure that she is delivered to Oblivion tomorrow night."

"Of course sir."

"You're dismissed Smithers." Reins sighed again and left.

* * *

A/N:

A big thank you to all my reviewers! Most of your questions will be answered later on in the story. I'll try an update as much as possible. Also a big thanks to my new beta Cult-of-Misha, it is thanks to her constant hounding and nitpicking most of the story has been drafted out and I'm pretty sure of what I want to write for chapter three. Please Review.

Note: Harry's name is Oblivion and his street name: Lion is pronounced Leon.

And to any who might be concerned about the multiple crossovers I'm not doing true universe crossovers; it's more like the ideas of some of the universes put together.

WickedMe763


	3. The Revolution

Hybrid Theory

Chapter 3: The Revolution Has Come

* * *

Tonks was dizzy.

Not the dizziness that came from riding a rollercoaster 28 times in a row per se, but more the 'Wow look at all the pretty colors!' dizzy that usually comes from being under the influence of drugs.

Considering her current situation Tonks would have preferred the rollercoaster.

Then again Tonks wasn't sure exactly _what_ her current situation was, much less how she had come to deserve it. Maybe it was decades of bad karma catching up with her. God only knows how many mirrors she had managed to break in her life time.

Or maybe it was for the time she stole Moody's wooden leg. Or the time she tried to switch Moody's glass of water that he used to dip his eye into with vodka…

Nevertheless she wasn't sure why it had all caught up to her at once.

There had to be some rule about fate cashing in on all your bad luck at the same time.

But right now all Tonks knew was that her head hurt. A lot. A lot, a lot. It felt like the Knight Bus had run over her head a couple of times.

The dizziness was starting to subside and Tonks tried to stand but promptly fell over again. "Owie." She moaned as she rubbed her sore bum, the blasted dizziness was back again. It was then that Tonks heard the murmuring of several voices and the room began to spin again. The pretty colors were gone replaced by a blissful oblivion.

When Tonks woke up again she found that she couldn't move. Craning her head to the side she found the source of her restriction; chains.

"Shite."

"As eloquent as ever, Auror Tonks." A voice rasped from the darkness. Tonks whipped her head up searching for the source of the voice. A pair of blue, nearly white, eyes stood out from the darkness.

A figure lurched from out of the shadows his (Tonks could tell it was a man) movements jerky yet they held a grace of their own. Once in the dim light he lifted his head. His face was vaguely familiar as if Tonks had met him long ago in a dream.

"Who are you?" She rasped, the pain in her head beating hard against her skull once more. The figure chuckled darkly, a dangerous, _hungry_ gleam forming in his eyes. He licked his lips as he moved towards her again. This time his movements were faster and more fluid, having gained a meaningful purpose of some sort. He was close now, the fringes of his hair brushed against her forehead lightly.

He placed his head so it nearly rested on her shoulder, something about him being so close made her shudder. His lips brushed her neck, "What are you—" Tonks started to ask before she felt was a piercing nothingness. There was pain, there was pleasure and then a merciful emptiness.

* * *

Oblivion shivered as he sank his teeth into her neck. There was no doubt that Tonks was a very powerful witch. Honestly his feeding off of her was nothing personal, he needed strength and after being deprived of blood for so long… it was a surprise that he hadn't attacked someone already. He really needed to remember to feed more often; his last hunt had been well over three weeks ago. It was only thanks to his hybrid abilities that he managed to have kept his sanity and thirst in check for so long.

Lion's time so far had been spent formulating an escape plan. If he managed to find a way to speak with all the others then perhaps they could escape sooner. Careful not to bleed her dry, Lion finally released his hold on her neck and backed away. Tonks seemed to have lost control of her metamorphmagus abilities, and she was rapidly changing skin, eye, and hair colors. In truth it was making Oblivion quite sick.

Clutching his stomach he tried to keep it from regurgitating its contents. Maybe he had drunk too fast, he probably had as he was feeling slightly giddy with her warm blood coursing throughout his veins.

Finally she seemed to have decided on a form that she liked, or perhaps she had reverted back to her true form. Tonks lifted her head weakly, her hair having grown longer and turned into silky ebony locks. As her eyes locked on to his, Lion was startled to find that her eyes had turned nearly blood-lust blue (though not exactly the right shade). In truth she looked so much like Amelia Lion took a nervous step back feeling supremely uncomfortable.

"Hey," She called out to him softly. "I remember you. But you used to have such pretty gold eyes" She said laughing quietly. Oblivion was numb with shock. _'I obliviated her, she shouldn't remember…' _Oblivions eyes widen as he realized what had gone wrong. _'Bloody Aurors, how could I have been so stupid as to forget!' _Needless to say this was _pretty _bad.

Oblivion walked towards the wall and steadily began to beat his head against if. Tonks laughed some more, the blood deprivation setting in. _'They wanted me to drain her, but why? Perhaps they wanted me to turn her…a metamorphmagus would be a very lethal hybrid.' _

"X0-21242, your presence is no longer required, your restrictions have been lifted. You may proceed to the mess hall join the others." A mechanized voice spoke over the loud speaker. Lion forced himself to leave as ordered, upon seeing the footage and documents the memory and personality bonds that had made him such a willing soldier had all but disintegrated. Having found his free-will once more, he was not as keen to follow directions any longer. Lion continued to walk down the corridor, Tonks' thoughts and memories still swimming around in his head, but he had other things to worry about.

Lion was vaguely troubled by this new development. His escape plans had not counted on either an extra escapee or another hybrid to battle before he and the others could leave.

Then again he was lying to himself if he thought he had a definitive escape plan to begin with. He wasn't a strategist, plans weren't his strong suit, he preferred fighting and killing people. Taking particular enjoyment in the latter of the two.

Entering the mess hall Lion was stopped by a sweeper he recognized as Sam. Bracing himself internally he made sure his expression was neutral and waited for the man to come to him. He didn't like Sam and Sam didn't like him. Oblivion wasn't sure what had started it, but it could probably be attributed to the time Lion broke both of Sam's legs when he went on a minor rampage during a test to see how long he could go without blood, then again he really couldn't have been sure…anyways the young man knew this was going to be unpleasant.

"X0-21242, I heard you screwed the pooch on a simple mission earlier this week. What's the matter; can't perform well away from your Mama's skirts?" The man sneered.

Amelia was always a good way to rile Lion up but aside for a tightening of his jaw no one would be able to tell he was agitated. Still, he could not afford to be punished if he wanted to escape anytime soon so he said nothing.

"You can't hear me, boy? Something wrong with yer ears? Thought you goddamned hybrids were perfect. Why. Were. You. Compromised?"

Lion stood with his hands at his sides, ramrod straight, staring past the irritating man.

"Because I am dumb, sir!" He barked.

"Damn right you are. You're so dumb you got spotted by an _Auror_. A _British Auror_ at that! Why can't you follow orders?"

"Because I am dumb, sir!" Oblivion repeated his first response.

"I know that and everybody else in this room knows that, but do you know exactly how dumb you are, _freak_?"

"I am so damn dumb that it would take nine acts of divine providence to raise me to the_sublime_ height of 'Blissful Ignorance', **sir**!" Lion snarled through clenched teeth_ 'God I hate Americans'_. Sam would be the first with his back to the wall when the revolution came.

When Sam finally let the other man pass Oblivion quickly made his way to the hybrids table.

X3-554494 shook his head when Lion sat down. "A _British_ Auror, X0, _really?_" The younger boy, Malicious aka 'Mal', said in a mock disappointed tone.

His twin sister, X3-54452, launched into a mocking rendition of the scene that had just taken place with Sam. "Because I am dumb, sir…Laying it on a bit thick aren't you, Lion? What's so important that you're sucking up to _Sam_ of all people?"

"Per'aps ol' Lion here, had a change of heart? What do you think my dear sister?" Joked Mal.

Lion growled lightly at the two but he wasn't really angry. Mal and Sin were the most amusing people in the Centre, the resident Arsonists as it were (the bigger the explosion and or fire the better). He glanced around taking stock of the other hybrids present. Annihilation, Massacre, Vexation, Venom, Carnage, and Necrosis were all present. The five hybrids were on the other side of the room quietly talking. They were all older then Oblivion and he had never been closely associated with them. Lion resigned himself to having approach the remaining five hybrids after he ate.

"Bloody Americans…" Lion muttered trying to gage the reactions of his six compatriots.

"Yeah but they fight a damn site better than the British." Sin stated in a sagely tone.

"Anyone can fight a damn site better than the British…" Mal said to his twin.

"Actually all of Europe just sucks; pansy's the lot of them." Venom, a vampire hybrid, said from down the table. All of the hybrids who had been listening laughed at that.

Lion took this time to briefly use an empathic variation of Legilimency and probed each hybrid individually. It seemed that among the hybrids, the only ones who had not been completely indoctrinated/ brainwashed were the ones his age or younger. Finding everything he had needed to know he carefully withdrew from the last mind and checked his own barriers. He was forever forgetting to check their strength periodically.

"So…do you plan on telling us what that whole scene was all about or what?" Asked Anni curiously. Lion considered her for a moment trying to find the right words. He breathed in deeply.

"Have any of you ever heard of an operation called **Project Chimera**?" Lion asked in a soft voice. Each shook their head no, realizing that Lion was trying to be as discreet as possible; they knew he had something important to say.

"Well the reason you haven't heard of it is because, well to put it lightly, _we_ are**Project Chimera**." Everyone narrowed their eyes at this. "Earlier this week, a Centre regulated palm-pilot happened to come into my possession—" Oblivion stopped when he noticed their wide-eyed looks, "Yes, I know that we aren't supposed to use them unless given special authorization, but I did. In doing so I accidentally hacked into the high security mainframe. The file **Project Chimera **popped up, along with our codename's listed in the sub-folders. I found out some things, things they don't want anyone to know, least of all us."

"Why?" Queried Mal.

"Yeah, and what sort of things?" Asked the other twin.

"Some pretty messed up kind of things. This place has been experimenting on us like we're some kind of guinea pigs. Playing God and all sorts of other and screwed up crap."

"What do you mean by 'playing god'?" Vex (Vexation) asked, sounding very troubled.

"I would have to show you for you to even begin to understand…" Lion trailed off, leaving the unspoken choice hanging in the air.

"Show us." Whispered Sin and Mal in unison. One by one the others gave their consent.

"I'm telling you now it's not pretty. But I think that you deserve the chance to see it for yourself." Quickly and gently Lion pushed the images and information he had seen into their minds using a technique they were all familiar with from sharing Intel on missions. The hybrids kept their faces impassive, despite the gruesome images running throughout their heads. After viewing everything, each of the hybrids were breathing shakily, trembling slightly.

"I showed this to you all because I'm getting out." Lion forced each of them to meet his steely gaze. "And I plan on taking you with me, if that is what you wish." Immediately the others agreed.

For the next thirty minutes Oblivion filled them in on his plans, and their roles. During that time it had been decided that they would leave as soon as possible. They'd be leaving that night.

* * *

Three hours later

Oblivion paced his room, mentally going over everything once again. As usual Lion left his room around 1700 hours, heading for the training room. Lion entered the facility, suited up, and began to perform his normal stretches. The suits themselves were works of art, state of the art. It was composed of black combat boots outfitted with impervious/ durability charms, and a permanent silencing charm. Black pants that had the same charms as the boots as well as minor shielding and warding against elemental attacks. The material specially made to absorb the light and allow one to merge into the shadows seamlessly.

The suit also had a tight black shirt composed of a unique Kevlar-Graphorn hide fusion which was resistant to shrapnel damage or sharp object piercing in general. Operatives also wore a more light-weight magical version of a bullet-proof vest, which absorbed most stunners and minor hexes. The aforementioned shirt covered the entire neck and rested on the bridge of the nose. Effectively keeping the Operatives from breathing in anything poisonous, converting water into oxygen when submerged, and helped to filter out scents for Operatives with especially sensitive noses. There was also the additional optional cloth mask that covered the rest of the face and overlapped on the mouth area.

After warming up Lion prepped and loaded all of the weapons in the armory, they would be needed soon. Within seconds the others arrived, they suited up quickly and chose a handful of weapons. Spreading out, the hybrids left the room separating to complete their assigned objectives.

"Sectors 5 through 9 have been cleared." Mas said lowly, his voice crackling over the com.

"My area is covered." Venom added.

"The guards are dead. But the scientist and keepers were no where to be found, or at least not in my quadrant." This information made Lion even more uneasy, _'What could they be working on, that would take that many people to complete'_. In the back of his mind he had a pretty good idea about what they were doing but Lion truly hoped he was wrong.

One by one each listed off their accomplishments. Once the weapons had been chosen Lion swiftly placed the extra's into one of the trunks, then in turn shrinking said trunk and putting it into his pocket. Having successfully frozen the security wards and cameras, the hybrids ran into no problems as they stalked down the corridors. In quick succession they raided the library, potions lab, and tech lab. Placing everything into trunks Lion met the others before entering the last sector that had not been cleared.

"Lion, we saved you something!" Sin said in a sing-song tone.

Oblivion turned to view the young girl and saw instead a familiar figure.

"Sam! How good of you to join us. I was looking for you in the sub-level you were _supposed_ to be patrolling. Silly me. Sin, where did you find him?"

"Sam here was taking a little nap in the break room. Vexation is actually the one who found him but she left with Necrosis and Massacre to break out the full-blooded werewolves and vampires from their cells."

"Tsk-tsk Sam. I'll admit that I wanted you to be the first with your back to the wall when the revolution came, but still dead's dead right?"

Sam spat blood at Lion's feet in response.

Oblivion grinned at the American. Without warning he closed the distance between the two and sank his fangs into the other man's throat. Savoring the blood of his enemy Lion pulled back and slashed the man's jugular with his fangs.

Watching Sam bleed out on the floor the hybrids smirked, Lion licked his lips. "Tastes like…fried chicken."

"Well I'm pretty sure Sam was from some southern state across the pond." Sin offered.

Their musings was interrupted by the sound of the other hybrids approaching. Lion cursed silently. There were twelve hybrids that had been approached with the option of escape, all twelve had accepted the offer—this Lion had anticipated. What he had not anticipated was an additional eight vampires and werewolves to account for.

His Intel had stated there were only three vampires and three werewolves being held and thus Oblivion was not quite sure where they were all going to go.

"Oblivion." A slightly accented feminine voice greeted the man.

Lion grinned.

"Mother." He said evenly. "It's good to see you out of that cell."

"It's good to be out of that cell." Amelia said wryly. "How long are we going to wait before we leave?"

"There is another person I have to see before I can leave. But I need you to house the other vampires and werewolves—at least until they choose to leave. I will keep the hybrids with me until I can regroup with you at your manor."

The aristocratic woman narrowed her eyes and gave her childe a warning glare.

"If you do not contact me within 48 hours I _will_ be forced to come after you."

Lion smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mum." Amelia smiled and kissed her son on the cheek.

"You as well my son, may the shadows guide and guard you." Oblivion nodded and concentrated as he bent the wards to allow the others to leave.

"May you live to walk another night mother" Amelia had already started the chanting and was busy drawing the runic symbols in the air. Abruptly the darkness swallowed Amelia and her party up. No sign of their presence was left.

Satisfied that his sire would take care of the others Lion and his team progressed further into the unexplored sub-level.

Apparently they had been working on animal hybrids as well; roughly twenty depressed and strange looking animals watched them warily through the bars of their cages. The girls in the group looked hopefully at Lion, making puppy dog faces. Oblivion sighed '_Damn women and their feminine wiles_' he thought to himself. Quickly they released all the animals from their cages. Venom and Sin snuck a kneazle and a hellhound in a chamber of the trunk while Lion was busy rooting through the files taking anything he though was of worth.

Finally they reached the main research labs. It had been decided they would make sure that the Centre wouldn't be able to use the facility for a long time before they went to rescue the other captives. The whirring of machines and sound of human voices could be heard from outside of the laboratory doors. Ven discreetly transported them inside, hoping that they wouldn't set off the wards, as well as the fact that anyone inside would hopefully be busy.

The occupants of the lab were indeed busy, but definitely not for any reason they wanted. There strapped to the table was a young woman. Runes utilized in blood rituals being cut into her flesh. Apparently they had put a silencing charm on her, since her mouth was opened wide in a soundless scream. The hybrids stood still, none knowing who the woman was, well except one.

"Tonks." Lion whispered in horror. He made a motion to move forward, to slay the bastards who were harming her. Ven quickly latched onto him.

"Lion, you can't!" She hissed into his ear, "If you stop them now **she** **will **die."

"I can't watch them do this again, not to someone else!" Lion snarled back.

"YOU HAVE NO **CHOICE**!" Ven shot back just as fiercely. Oblivion inhaled deeply, Ven was right, interfering now who only end badly for Tonks. The hybrids stood tense as they watched the torture, as they watched them slice into her again and again. As they forced more magic into her veins. They watched on helplessly as a new hybrid was being born. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, it seemed to have ended.

The entire time the process had been recorded, narrated, and documented by both the keepers and the scientists.

"Phase 1 seems to be a complete success. Put her into the suspension chamber, and begin to prepare for the mind whipping phase."

"Yes, sir, the Lethe sequence will begin in a half-hour. That should be enough time for the healing water to kick in." Oblivion looked over at Ven, who only nodded.

"Yes I do believe half-hour is more then enough time for us to carry out what is necessary." Oblivion drawled menacingly from the shadows. "By all means, let the blood bath begin."

Immediately Lion brought the wards up around the room, effectively keeping them from escaping. The hybrids did what they did best, what they had been created for; they killed without mercy and without pity.

Oblivion ripped into the nearest scientist with one of his blades, spilling out the man's entrails onto the floor. All around him shouts were fired, curses thrown. Swiftly Oblivion dropped down and wrenched his blade upwards, gutting another down the center. Oblivion burned another two to nothing more with cinders. As he looked around not many were left. He was just in time to see another three self implode, spraying bits of themselves everywhere.

The twins were having a grand old time, seeing who could kill the most. The others didn't seem to care really, as they left the other targets to be dealt with by him. They busied themselves with downloading as much information as possible before they beat the crap out of the equipment, making sure it could **never **be used again.

Out of the corner of his eye Oblivion caught a glimpse of red-blonde hair. He felt the fury swell inside of him again. Calmly he reached for one of his guns as he marched slowly and deliberately towards the sole survivor. She was splattered in the blood of her colleges. Sarah looked up, her eyes fully of fear.

"Oblivion, please." She cried tears running down her face. "Forgive me, please Lion. Forgive me. I don't want to die, please." Oblivions' eyes hardened and narrowed, meanwhile the others had stopped wondering what Lion would do. It was no secret that Lion had liked her a lot, possibly had even loved her. Oblivion stood silent as he chose his words carefully, he then raised his gun and looked her in the eye.

"You're forgiven." Lion murmured as he pulled the trigger, deliberately aiming to wound not kill, Sarah looked shocked as she looked down at herself, blood beginning to pour out of her mouth. Her eyes widened as she made spluttering sounds; she started to stumble backwards. Lion pulled the trigger again, and again. Sarah hit the floor with a thump, her eyes wide and glassy. Oblivion turned from her and headed towards the chamber they had placed Tonks in.

Apparently they had drugged her since she was a sleep. She looked exactly the same as the last time he had seen her. The scars from the surgery were nearly healed, though the marks would still be visible for quite some time. Lion sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Mal, Sin, Ven, and Anni, make sure you get all the information pertaining to what they've just done. We'll meet back at the front entrance." The addressed teens nodded and quickly left the room. Lion then punch in the override code for the stasis chamber. The chamber immediately drained of all liquids and opened up. Swiftly he detached Tonks from the machine and dragged her out. Pulling out his wand he conjured a plain dressing gown to wrap her in. Hauling her up bridal style, he motioned for the remaining hybrids to follow. By the time they made it to the front hall the others were already there.

Oblivion faced the others wearily. "Ready to go?" he asked. All nodded except for Ven.

"Listen I think it would be best if I went my own way…"Oblivion eyed her quizzically, Ven not responding.

"Alright then, if you're sure. Then the best of luck to you Ven." The others nodded in agreement. Quietly they opened the door and filed out. Ven immediately headed for the right. "Ven! Wait for us." Lion snapped his head to look at the speaker and found both Carnage and Nix following Venom and disappearing from sight.

Lion looked around at the remaining nine conscious hybrids. "Anyone else heading off on their own?" Getting no answer he began to scan the knowledge he had gained from Tonks' blood, searching her memories until he found one in particular.

"Listen, Tonks has a flat in London, we'll head there okay? Just stick together, and whatever happens don't look back just keep going." Oblivion told them solemnly putting the location in their heads. Oblivion clutched Tonks tightly and set off at a brisk trot, the others following behind him. Suddenly they saw a flash of light coming from the direction Ven and the others had gone in and they heard a pained cry.

"Shite!" Oblivion cursed. "Run!"

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the cliffhanger and the delay, been pretty busy. Hopefully I'll be able to finish chapter four within the week. Right now its 11:44pm I'm tried and ready to go to bed So good night everyone and please review!

A very sleepy WickedMe763


	4. The Reaper in Stilettos

Hybrid Theory

Chapter 4:Reaper In Stilettos

Avalon Centre

Sydney, Australia

Office of Miss Rockwell

Miss Rockwell reclined on her chaise as she watched the little the steadily darkening horizon. She was perfectly at home in this city filled with neon and chrome. Her cat, Bacardi, sitting in her lap purring loudly. At 26 she was one of the youngest to lead the corporation.

In 1921 the Avalon Centre first opened its' doors practicing psychiatric medicine on veterans of the Great War who were suffering from 'shell shock'. The Centre gained a large amount of good publicity from their philanthropist deeds as all the veterans were treated at no cost.

Their breakthroughs in treating illness of the mind jumpstarted them in the medical field.

In 1928 their research department began to pioneer technology that would allow for sophisticated vaccines to be engineered. These vaccines were never administered to the general public, instead news of the wonder drugs were quietly spread amongst the upper echelons of numerous nations and auctioned off for large sums of money.

The depressions that were being faced in many countries were capitalized on and the Centre focused on nutritional supplements for armies. When the Second World War erupted in the 1930s the Centre played both sides provided tantalizing bits of information regarding nuclear bombs to the highest bidder.

In 1945 a scientist retained by the Centre began to map the human genome. Three years later the Centre began experimenting on genetically altered human beings. These prototypes were unreliable at best; with unstable DNA and even more unstable personalities most had to be put down.

The Korean War and the Vietnam War provided the Centre with many healthy young men and women to practice on whose absence would be attributed to the war.

It was the East German branch of the Centre that provided the breakthrough.

A young boy, approximately 10 years in age was picked up off the streets of Berlin where he had been living since his mother died. This young boy had the misfortune of being seen while performing a bit of accidental magic where a guard from the Centre could see and had promptly been 'secured' for his own safety.

And it was here that the scientists found the missing piece to the puzzle of the human genome. A bitter squib scientist understood what the guard had spoken of when the boy was brought in and had been incredibly excited to experiment on a fledgling wizard. During the operations a startling discovery was made, the boy—much younger than their usual volunteers was had kept his mind more so than any other guinea pig before him, he also began to demonstrate additional abilities outside the increased strength they had originally intended.

The squib came to the only logical conclusion; magic made a witch or wizards DNA unstable but, evolution had allowed them to cope with that instability and would further allow them to withstand greater alterations to their genetic material.

He didn't know where the extra abilities were coming from but he knew he would have to explain about the Wizarding World. His superiors were delighted by the news and had forwarded the information to the head of the company, William Rockwell III who had inherited control of the Centre from his father William Rockwell II.

Mr. Rockwell, frustrated by the lack of knowledge the squib possessed, set about locating anyone on his rather massive list of staff who had any knowledge of the Wizarding World in any country in which the Centre had a branch operating.

Several stepped forward but it was Nathaniel Filch who would send the company on its' lucrative path. Filch approached his boss with information regarding a sect of muggleborn wizards who had defected from the Wizarding Society by preferring to live in the Muggle World. Of the twelve names provided William Rockwell persuaded three to join his cause, after killing the other nine dissenters.

In 1974 LeFay Incorporated was born with its headquarters in Diagon Alley, London.

It had taken a depressingly long period of time for LeFay Inc to grab a foothold in the UK's wizarding world—the purebloods of society were a distrustful sort and would only respect a pureblood of repute; and thus Thaddeus Morgaine was born.

Thaddeus Morgaine, formerly Thomas Morgan Black, was the sole survivor of a prominent family of purebloods thought to have died out centuries before—at least that is what he claimed.

In reality Thomas Black was a handsome muggleborn who had become disaffected with the magical world after being passed up for a promotion ten years in a row while working for the Ministry.

A wizard of considerable strength, and an ambitious Slytherin at heart, he had an imposing presence that commanded respect. His shoulder length dark brown hair streaked with silver at the temples combined with his meticulously groomed beard made him look every bit the pureblood Lord he was pretending to be.

As the figurehead for LeFay Inc he integrated himself in St. Mungos. This served several purposes really, it provided a charitable front for the Corporation in its' work that it did for the Janus Thickey ward, and it provided access to every wizard and witch in the United Kingdom thereby allowing both the Corporation and the Centre to search for prospective volunteers in experiments.

It was also a convenient way to siphon off magic from convalescing patients rather than causing the disappearance of numerous prominent purebloods.

By 1988 the Corporation had over three dozen witches and wizards on staff who were perfectly aware of the more unsavory aspects of the Corporation's business, many of them were the best and the brightest of what the wizarding world had to offer, specializing in everything between arcane rituals to blood magic.

Mr. Rockwell wasn't surprised at the number of wizards and witches willing to experiment on their own kinds, then again normal humans were perfectly willing to turn on one another with enough incentive so maybe he shouldn't have been surprised.

Witch, wizard, muggle or squib it didn't matter the difference they were all humans in the end and they all had the same flaws.

1998 had branched the Corporation into five other magical communities in France, Italy, Australia, the United States and Japan with the same superficial manifesto. LeFay Incorporated was a company specializing in revolutionary techniques to treat the most severe magical spell reversals including but not limited to over-exposure to the cruciatus, animagus transformations gone wrong, imperious victims and those who've experienced prolonged contact with Dementors.

They were humanitarians…

Mr. Rockwell's reveries were cut short by the arrival of her aide Ms. Parker. Ms. Parker was one of the few people she could stand for long periods of time, which was odd since she could quite possibly be the most sardonic/ smug person in existence.

"Madame President"

"For the love of God, didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"No, you told me to keep everyone else out; you never mentioned anything regarding me."

"Damn loopholes, you're nearly as bad as those sleazy lawyers." Ms. Parker rolled her eyes, 'why did she always get the drama queens?' She eyed her employer's glass.

"Its not even noon and you're already drinking vodka. What your daily grey goose martini not good enough?" Ms. Rockwell merely took another purposeful swig in retaliation. Her aide merely shrugged muttering something about idiotic people drinking their livers to death.

"You say the sweetest things." Quipped Rockwell, as she gestured to Ms. Parker.

"I'm sure I do, well least ways you'll have a good reason to drink now."

"Oh?"

"Yes oh, it seems we have a situation with Le Fay inc.—"

"If it concerns Le Fay then why is Morgaine not taking care of it?"

"I asked his assistant, one Simmon Reins, the same. Apparently Mr. Morgaine thinks he can handle it, but seeing as his entire base of operations is dead, and that he has already deployed nearly all of the other European locations…" Ms. Rockwell sat up swiftly, upending her cat and drink.

"What happened?" she whispered in a deadly silent voice, her hazel eyes blazing with untold fury, as they locked on to Ms. Parkers calm blue eyes.

"We have a code CH27."

"…deploy every available sweeper and hybrid to their location. Keep the cleaners on standby and wake up the spin doctors, we're going to do some serious damage control."

"And what of the rebels, do you want them alive." Ms. Parker asked to the retreating back of her employer, whom was already preparing their emergency portkey.

"Alive is preferable, but make no mistake the integrity of the Centre is paramount, the hybrids are replaceable." With that both of the young women felt a collective pull from behind their navels and popped from existence. Back in UK Thaddeus Morgaine gave an irrepressible shiver. Something wicked this way comes.

Meanwhile

Lion could hear his heart pounding as he and the others ran full tilt. As he cleared a fallen tree, he was busily thinking of how best to handle the situation. He knew that panicking would not help, hell they all knew that. They still had quite some ways to go in order to reach the apparition point.

Normally Lion would have just bent the wards, but now it was virtually impossible. It was hard to work wards while moving, without the proper concentration and control; he could end up killing them all. Carrying Tonks also kept him from giving his full attention at any given time. 'Damn this girl is heavy' he thought to himself.

The hybrids all continued their run never once breaking their formation, however since they were on the ground it made tracking them much easier. Lion's ears twitched as he heard their pursuers, by the sound of it they had brought with them dogs. Though knowing the Centre, they were by no means ordinary.

Suddenly a piercing mournful cry filled the cold night air. Lion knew that sound, 'Oh Shite, they brought Gytrashs'. The last thing he wanted was to be on the ground with those things hot on their heels. Then it hit him. _'Head for the branches!' _he called out to the others mentally. Instantly they obeyed springing upwards about a good 80 feet into the trees.

The events that took place all occurred within seconds. Abruptly the clearing filled with light as hexes and curses were shouted into the night. A cry of anguish sliced through the night, Lion who had been jumping gracefully from branch to branch (veritable blur) stopped. He turned in time to watch Cal fall, immediately Mas dove afterwards. The others had stopped.

"Mal, Sin take Tonks and keep going!" he yelled, without waiting for their consent Lion lobbed Tonks at them. The twins caught Tonks with a groan, immediately they set off again. "That goes the same for you" he barked at the hybrids who had stayed transfixed, by his promptings they too sped off. All except Cro, Lion didn't try to force him to go he would need his help. Below them Mas and Cal were barely holding their own against the dogs, sweepers, and strikers.

Using the branches both Lion and Cro swung down into the battle. Drawing his wand, and gun Lion shielded himself and dove into the fight. Lion tore through their ranks, his spells slicing through his foes. While he took care of them, Cro had already managed to kill off the hounds and was busy protecting Mas and Cal whilst helping Lion fight. Using his speed Lion fired off both rounds and reductos at point blank. Just as it look like they were in the clear, life pulled a Murphy's law moment. Anything that can possibly go wrong, will go wrong. And oh did it go **wrong**.

Monaghan, Ireland

Temporary Office of Thaddeus Morgaine

It had been quite some time since Thaddeus had ever really felt the brunt of his age, long enough it seemed that it felt the need to kick him in arse. How had things gotten so bad? Where had they gone wrong? Morgaine had many questions but little answers, he was however positive about on thing.

"Rockwell is going to kill me" he moaned as he let his head hit his desk with a **thump**. Suddenly he lifted his head (which like perfectly ridiculous with a bid red spot covering most of his forehead), what was that sound.

Click clack click clack

Fear gripped his heart, he tried to calm himself. In the process of calming down he realized that there was another noise.

Clip clop clip clop clip

"Oh Merlin" he moaned as his office doors slammed open as the reaper in stilettos stormed in. Ms. Rockwell had arrived, and there was going to be hell to pay.

Her eyes glinted dangerously, and upon seeing him they narrowed even further. Behind her, her assistant Miss Parker stood, and though her face was immobile, her eyes glinted with unparalleled glee. Both Miss Parker and Mr. Morgaine knew of what was to come.

"Riddle me this Thaddeus, how is it that a total of 13 hybrids managed to kill over **100** sweepers, **25** keepers, **30** surgeons, destroy over a **decades** worth of information, not to mention nearly **irreplaceable**. Without **you **noticing until it was _too_ fucking late. Not to mention the freeing of numerous captives, test subjects, and animals!" Ms. Rockwell had started her rant with a soft purring voice; however she ended it with angry roaring. As she talked she had stalked closer, throughout her tirade she had been jabbing him hard in the chest to punctuate herself.

Morgaine could not even begin to form a response, and merely let out a whimper. Ms. Rockwell sneered her fury turning into disgust.

"Luckily I've just deployed nearly all of my men. Hopefully they can correct **your **screw-up." With that Ms. Rockwell started to leave. Morgaine exhaled in relief, thankful that he hadn't soiled himself. Just as she had reached the door she turned "Oh and Thaddeus, don't think for one second that I will allow your failings. You will be punished, but not now. That would be too easy, it'll be when you least expect it." With those parting words she left.

Morgaine let loose another whimper, as he looked down at himself he groaned. He had definitely spoken too soon.

In The Corridors

The sound of heels pounding against wood filled the hall for a long time.

"So Ms. Rockwell, is that your punishment?" Miss Parker asked lifting a delicate eyebrow. Rockwell gave an unladylike snort and gave her aide a questioning glance.

"I just meant are you just going to let him stew in his own anxiety?" Rockwell laughed.

"Oh that's rich, but that's nothing but an extra bonus for me. I'm going to take the time to think of something special for him." She finished with a smirk. Miss Parker laughed.

Meanwhile (once again)

The shite had finally hit the proverbial fan. Just as they had nearly finished dispatching all of their enemies, hundreds more poured into the clearing. Lion's eyes widened. "FALL BACK" he bellowed. Lion leaped into the trees, but only Cro had followed. The others could not, they were cornered. Cal transforming into his werewolf form snarled and slashed at his opponents, whilst Mas barred his fangs and launched a series of blows and jumps.

Lion watched in helpless horror as he watched Cal be taken down first. He had taken a bullet to the shoulder and to the stomach. He tried to dodge but more than one bullet slammed into his body. Cal staggered back giving a pained howl as he slumped over. Mas soon fell afterwards. His head separated from his shoulders. Knowing he could do no more Lion ran Cro at his side. Within a half hour they had caught up to the rest of their group.

Lion took Tonks back from the twins, as they stopped for a quick rest. No one asked the whereabouts of the two wayward hybrids. The looks on Lion's and Cro's faces said it all. After a few moments they pressed on. They could still hear their relentless pursuers. Finally they had come to the edge of the forest, only to meet a great ravine. The bridge to get across was only accessible if you had the proper keys or access granted by the control tower.

Vex using her power for levitation pried boulders from ravine to form stepping stones. One by one the hybrids quickly jumped from boulder to boulder. As Lion was midway through his crossing, their assailants burst through the undergrowth. Cro whom was only on the second stone out of the ten, had only enough time to look back at the others forlornly before jumping back towards the forest.

"CRO NO!" shrieked Vex. Lion at this time had cleared the ravine, looked back over at Cro. He had been the closet thing to a best friend that Lion had ever had. Tears spilling down his face he gave a mournful, haunting wail. The sound not quite that of a wolf nor a man, but it pierced the sky with the same chilling intensity.

Vex had collapsed sobbing. "We've have to go back, he needs us." Lion swallowed his pain, and forced himself to set about bending the wards. "Lion please!" she cried as she clutched his arm.

"I wish he could" he replied hoarsely "but I cannot allow his sacrifice to be for naught." The others hung their heads, not only for the fate of Cro, but for the others as well. Just as they circled around Lion, he completed the last symbol and transported the others to Tonks's flat.

A/N:

I'm really sorry I've taken so long. I've been away, sick, or too busy to write. I'll try to update regularly from now on. I'm sure my beta will make sure of that. For the most part this was not reviewed by my beta, so if there are any mistakes I'll repost this chapter. Anyway next up we have Tonks's London apartment, the OOTP. Should be fun, well anyways its 2:16 am. I haven't slept all night and I've got some bio homework I forgot to do so yeah.

WickeMe763


	5. SNAFU or is it FUBAR?

Hybrid Theory

Chapter 5: SNAFU or FUBAR

The hybrids breathed a collective sigh of relief once they safely materialized in the alley besides Tonks's flat. Moody (Vol) peered out the corner of the alley to see neon signs flashing. Lion shifted Tonks so that he was holding her with one hand, while he drew his wand and advanced to the brick wall, while muttering a ward-bending incantation.

Using the knowledge he borrowed from Tonks, he tapped a pattern on the bricks to reveal a hidden door. The hybrids filed in, Lion last, and found themselves in an evidentially "lived in" contemporary loft.

The loft was contemporary, the front door opened directly to a living room, which in turn opened into the kitchen. Above the kitchen a study/ office could be clearly seen, as well as a connecting hallway which presumably led to the bedroom.

"Question" whispered Anni as she looked around "Why is it that we almost never get to use the front door like normal people?"

Mal snorted "What's the point? It's not nearly as fun, or as cool. Who wants to be normal anyway, it's **so** overrated". Lion grunted as sweat formed on his brow, as he muttered the word 'anchor' over and over again. Suddenly Lion vaulted over the sofa (still holding Tonks), up the stairs, and down a hallway. The others followed behind somewhat warily, erecting silencing charms as they went.

They found Lion in what was most definitely Tonks's bedroom. Tonks had apparently been tossed unceremoniously onto the bed; however they disregarded her as they continue to gawk at the young Auror's room. Clothes poured out of the closet, and were piled up about the room, as well as a large collection of stuff animals and other random accessories.

"Ewwww" Sin sneered at the room.

"I feel insulted for just having to look at this…this…" Moody waved her hands about, apparently at a loss of how disgusted she was.

When they could finally tear their eyes away from the horror that was Tonks's room they realized that Lion was holding a glowing fishbowl, complete with a small goldfish.

Sin eyed the yellowish glow coming off the bowl, which was slowly fading, quizzically. "Do we even **want** to know?" while Mal was laughing at the sheer absurdity.

Lion growled and gave him a dirty look. Mal's jaw snapped shut so fast, an audible 'click' was heard.

"I had to tie the blasted wards to something." Lion muttered defensively.

"…So you chose a fishbowl?"

"Of course he did, who would expect that the anchor would be a fragile fishbowl?" the group turn as one and gave Vol (a.k.a Moody) a weird look, she only shrugged in response.

Five Minutes Later

After moving Tonks into a more comfortable position, they combined the flat in search of food. Alas all they found was several crumbs, cockroaches, a moldy pizza box, and tons of take away numbers.

Tiredly Lion and the others plopped themselves down onto Tonks's couch. The sun was just beginning to rise over the London skyline. The vampire hybrids groaned, even though they could tolerate the light, they preferred to operate at night. The Lycans didn't really care if it was night or day, so long as they've been fed.

"Who in seven hells has no food in their house? I mean she works for the bloody Ministry! For Christ sake!" muttered Vex grumpily "You'd think that she could afford some simple sustenance".

"Well the liquor cabinet is fully stocked, but it seems that its' resistant to banishing charms, unlocking charms, reductos, and apparently being set on flame." Rave said eyeing said cabinet.

"What a lush." Muttered Vex as Anni exclaimed incredulously "**You Tried To Set It On Fire**! Are you daft man?" Lion sighed, stood and stretched.

"Fine, I'll go collect supplies and do a little recon. I'll be back in an hour or two. Moody you're in charge; all of you are not to engage noncombatants. Don't leave the flat, the anchor is to be left alone," Lion paused for a moment thinking. "Oh, and no playing with Tonks's body." Lion gave Mal a pointed look before continuing, "I'll get something to eat too."

Without waiting for a response Lion bent the wards and left.

One Hour Later

The hybrids had finally exhausted all the fun there was to be had in the flat. Namely routing through all of Tonks's personal affects, and trying on her clothes. They had all even taken a crack at trying to open that damned liquor cabinet. After many hexes, curses, and swearing that would make a sailor blush, the group decided that it was officially the Liquor Cabinet from hell.

Since the twins were now out of C-4, and after having to reinforce the silencing charms five times over, and repairing the walls numerous times, they were now currently sitting watching the people on the streets below.

Anni was curled up in a chair cleaning one of her semi-automatic hand guns. Vol was sitting on the kitchen counter (after having dumped its previous contents onto the floor whose existence was assumed rather than proven since it was covered in the closet thing they had even seen to raw sewage outside of septic tanks and the sewers) playing with the kitchen knives. Rave and Vex were asleep on the couch

"Man, why can't we just got out there and get some Chinese or something?" muttered Mal as he stared hungrily out the window. Sin giggled.

"What's the point? You'll only be hungry again in half hour or so."

"But look at that one, he's nice and plump. Enough for at least you and me." Anni sat up alert and somewhat hopeful at the prospect of food, but when she realized that they were only joking she slumped back into the chair sullenly polishing her gun.

"Tease." She said flatly, the twins only laughed in response. Mal watched his sister out the corner of his eye. A positively feral grin broke out on his face. In a flash Mal had transformed into a Great Pyrenees and tackled his sister. Sin however was not surprised since she knew her brother well enough to know that he was only silent when ordered to do so or when he was plotting something.

Sin gave a yelp, but retaliated quickly pinned him.

The others looked on somewhat amused. All besides Rave and Vol joined in the fun of wrestling the two dogs. However Moody was growing tired of having to repair the coffee table, couch, tele, and walls.

After the twelfth time Vol finally pulled out her guns and the room went still after all, there was a reason she was called Volatile. She glared at the dog-pile; they immediately disentangled themselves and resumed a professionally nonchalant expression.

Vol relaxed. Satisfied, she and put her guns away, enjoying the silence, so it was to her great surprise that she found herself breaking the silence with a loud yelp. Something, or rather someone had bit her on the arse.

Moody slowly turned around to find Mal, this time in the form of a Doberman, with a small portion of her ample backside within his toothy mouth. Mal had the nerve to give her an even toothier smile. Moody's eye twitched.

"Mal," she said softly, "I'm going to… KILL YOU!" she shrieked as she opened fire on the pooch, which had wisely chosen to run like hell and was already racing up the stairs. Meanwhile the others inched away discreetly, Vex pulling up shields on the remaining hybrids as they watched on warily. Fixing the multiple chunks that had somehow found their way onto the walls, while they cleaned up the debris.

After securing the downstairs they bravely climbed the stairs and edged down the hallway to the cesspool that was Tonks's bedroom.

"Oi Eve, aren't you going to give that lecher a hand?" asked Rave. Sin gave him a blank look.

"No, he had it coming. Besides I'm not getting in Vol's way." The group watched as Vol whipped out a sawed-off shotgun from God knows where. Sin's eyes widened to an almost comical size. "Yup I'm goin' ta have ta stick with a hell no". The others nodded their agreement.

Unfortunately at that moment since Mal was forced to twist and morph at the same time, he bumped into the end table at the foot of Tonks's bed. The very table on which the anchor was precariously perched, the bowl, the water, the fish, and its little castle were knocked into the air into the direct path of one of Vol's numerous bullets, shattering anchor instantly. Immediately they all felt the ambient magic of the wards break loose.

"Oh Shite!" cried the entire assembled party except for Mal, who barked something along the same lines.

Rave quickly shouted the ward containing chant and grunted as the now multicolored light slammed right into his chest. Luckily his fall was broken by one of the numerous clothes pile.

"Find. A. New. ANCHOR!" Anni quickly lobbed a random item from another pile at him. There was a bright flash, instantly causing their pupils to shrink into pin-pricks. Since their vision was so sensitive, it took them all a few minutes before their vision returned though dots were still dancing about in their sight. They stared at the newly formed anchor in disbelief.

"Oh god, this is worse than the fucking fishbowl." Moody deadpanned.

Rave stared at the glowing teddy-bear in his hands. His expression caught somewhere between disgust and pain.

"It looks…." Started Anni.

"Possessed?" offered Mal, while Sin and Vex were trying their damnedest to not laugh. Suddenly the bear started to flash an eerie red; Rave actually thinking the bear was possessed nearly dropped it.

"What's wrong with it?" yelled Vex, ducking behind Vol.

"The hell if I know" shouted Rave in response.

Suddenly they heard a series of cracks.

"Hide!" Hissed Vol as their training took over; within seconds the room looked empty (thanks to Vex's skills in creating illusions) save for Tonks who was left, still passed out on her bed.

Less than a minute earlier

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Office of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Albus paced the confines of his office as he stroked his long silvery beard in anxiety. To say he was worried would be a severe understatement. A little over eight days ago, Senior Undersecretary Delores Jane Umbridge suddenly died of natural causes. One would wonder why Albus was worried when he should be doing a merry jig or perhaps getting wasted like most of the ministry and magical world was doing. If it wasn't for the fact that he must be reserved for the sake of morality, Albus would in fact be prancing about merrily belting out his own rendition of "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead", as he lobbed lemon drops at who ever had the misfortune of being out and about while Albus was in a good mood.

But then Minerva would yell at him for assaulting passers by with hard candy, and then he would have to go through the trouble of performing memory charms on his unsuspecting (but they probably deserved it anyway) victims and Minerva herself. And did **that** get old after the fifteenth time.

Albus was worried because in the span of little over three days Tonks had somehow managed to disappear completely from the face of the earth, and the only people she had last be in contact with where completely smashed. After a fruitless interrogation, and a repeat performance of his obliviating prowess he was at his wit's end. However that was only part of his problem, he stilled had yet to find away to tell her mother.

A small part of him wanted to break down and cry. Dumbledore would do anything to avoid having a confrontation with the feisty and temperamental (emphasis of mental) witch. Hell he'd rather row a boat across a lake filled with inferi and drink some sort of hellish potion, than having any part of a conversation with an armed Defense expert that involved their missing child.

Perhaps he could offer her a position here at Hogwarts again, but he dismissed that thought. Not only would she see right through it, he had no plausible reason to dismiss young Mister Weasley # 3 (a.k.a Percival), from his position as the current Defense professor. Also she'd have access to his food and lemon drops, and if memory served she excelled at potions, and he had also gotten a disturbing assessment from both Flitwick and Slughorn regarding her creativity and her prowess in anything involving pain.

Albus shuddered; Andromeda was indeed a force to be reckoned with. There were many words he could use to describe that woman; bipolar was the first and foremost on that list. Oh sweet Merlin was he afraid. At this point Albus had started to spastically pop lemon drops in his mouth when several objects on his large desk started to go off.

Albus rushed towards his desk and seated himself whilst inspecting one device in particular. He pushed his crescent shaped glasses further up onto the bridge of his slightly crooked nose (which at one point had been broken by his elder brother Aberforth in a game of 'Don't Spy and Me and My Girlfriend', it actually had been broken several times playing other childhood games such as 'Stone the Squib' and one rousing game of 'Let's Test Alby's Accidental Magic Skills!').

But now was not the time to reminisce, but instead to do a victory dance cause he was now officially off the hook! This fragile device on his desk in particular was a monitoring system that notified him when any of the order members left and or returned to their homes. The device was glowing a bubblegum pink signifying that Tonks' had finally returned home!

As long as she had all of her appendages he was in the clear! He wouldn't have to inform her mother of anything. 'Take that Minerva I didn't have to move to a different country like last time!' he thought smugly as popped yet lemon drop into his mouth. Now to call in the troops, it was as if he was sucking on lemon drops coat with liquid luck since Daedulus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Hestia Jones were all in # 12.

When they answered his firecall, they were surprised to find Dumbledore grinning widely while looking somewhat like a chipmunk from all the lemon drops crammed into his mouth. They were even more surprised when the old man had managed to swallow it all in gulp, though they not quite sure if they were more sickened than surprised.

"Thank you for answering the fire so quickly, I've just been informed that Nymphadora has returned to her flat. Naturally I need you three to go and collect her and bring her back to # 12"

"Of course sir, we'll go at once" answered Kingsley. After extinguishing the flames, the three order members set about the business of apparating.

Moments later three wizards appeared in the downstairs of Tonks's flat. Well at least judging by the muffled yelps (Hestia nearly fainting at the state of the flat). After calming themselves down, the lycans in the bedroom could smell their scent becoming stronger and stronger while the vamps could sense their magical cores approaching. Once in the room the three immediately rushed over to Tonks's side.

While the Order members talked amongst each other, Mal had noticed something was amiss. A soft, wet smacking sound could be heard.

The poor goldfish was flopping around on the bedroom floor. Sure the Order was pretty stupid but, they were bound to notice the fish convulsing on the ground, while the fishbowl was sitting empty on the table.

Mal knew that he shouldn't move since it would disrupt the illusion Vex had placed in him, but this could blow their cover. Quietly he shifted into the form of Border Collie pup. Ignoring Vol's frantic hand signals to stay put, Mal crawled out on his stomach towards the distressed fish.

Realizing what her brother was doing Sin tried to pull him back, but he was just out of reach. "Mal get back here!" she whispered angrily, he simply gave her a cocky (or as cocky as a puppy's face would allow) grin as he continued to crawl. 'Bloody Hell' she moaned inwardly as she assumed a nearly identical form and followed after.

Mal had just reached the fish when Auror Shacklebolt decided to turn around. The twins froze unsure of how to proceed, before Mal quickly swallowed the incriminating evidence. Just as quickly Sin pounced on her brother, playfully growling like most puppies are prone to doing.

"I didn't know that Tonks had pets." Murmured Hestia, as Kingsley squatted down where he was, offering a hand to the pups for inspection.

What do we do? yipped Mal.

Just act natural replied Sin as she trotted over to the large Auror, who made a sound akin to cooing. Mal followed, eyeing the man (who was now giving Sin a belly rub) with distaste, since he was in essence extremely close to feeling up his little sister up. Just the thought made him growl softly.

"That one there doesn't seem too friendly" Hestia said as she gestured to Mal.

"Nah, he's just worried 'bout his little friend, yes he is, yes he is " replied Shacklebolt as he tapered off into baby-talk. Sin snorted in delight as her leg started to twitch on its own accord.

This man is the God of belly-rubs Mal snorted at his sisters antics. Sin was downright ruthless in her profession, and he meant ruthless. The phrase "if an injury has to be done to a man it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared." However one good belly-rub and she was a veritable giggling puddle.

I seriously think we should get back within the borders of Vex's coverwoofed Mal as he trotted over to her. Unfortunately the pair hadn't been paying attention to the direction of the three Order members discussion (Sin was too busy being pampered, and Mal's time was consumed by him trying to set Kingsley ablaze by glaring at him).

Quick Re-Cap

Daedulus: Tonks seems to be fine (looks Tonks over)

Hestia: Fine? Fine! What about those weird glowing marks on her body? For the love of Merlin her hair hasn't stopped changin' colors!

Kingsley: You are adorable! Yes you are!.

Quick Re-Cap

Daedulus: Tonks seems to be fine (looks Tonks over)

Hestia: Fine? Fine! What about those weird glowing marks on her body? For the love of Merlin her hair hasn't stopped changin' colors!

Kingsley: You are adorable! Yes you are! **Yes **you are!

Diggle: …We'll just have Poppy look her over at HQ.

Kingsley: who's a good girl? You are!

Jones: What are we going to do with the pups?

Diggle: I don't think that Kinglsey's going to part with 'em any time soon.

Hestia: (eyeing the large man in question) … Fine to HQ then.

Kingsley: Tonk's is such a bad mummy, leaving you with no food, but don't you worry, Kingsley will take good care of you.

Daedulus: 'haps Poppy needs to check out Shacklebolt too…

End Quick Re-Cap

Just as Mal finally convinced Sin to get moving they both felt a pull behind where their navels should have been.

Oh- started Mal

Shite! yelped Sin as they both disappeared from sight.

5 minutes Later

The other hybrids came out of their concealment, Moody throwing herself onto Tonk's bed.

"This is just FANTASTIC, this is EFFING FAN-BLOODY-TASTIC! Not only did we break the anchor, Mal and Sin were captured, but Tonks' ruddy comatose body was compromised." She yelled as she started to beheading Tonks's seemingly endless supply of stuff-animals.

"We know the location of their base, we can just infiltrate—" began Anni.

"Not only is #12 warded, its guarded by a bleatin' fidelus, and our ward-breaker is on recon… Oh bugger Lion's gonna disembowel me." Rave, Vex, and Anni, winced sympathetically.

"Calm down Vol, this is no time to panic." Said Rave, Moody immediately whirled to face him, her eyes blazing.

"This is the** PERFECT** time to panic!" she roared, her greenish-brown eyes blazing. With a distressed cry she allowed gravity to help place her head back onto Tonks's pillow again.

Not even two minutes later, Lion reappeared in the flat, heavily laden with supplies and food. He breathed in deeply only to find only to find himself assaulted with foreign smell. He found himself growling as she stalked the stairs and towards the bedroom.

Moody was still in the process of having an emotional breakdown. Lion breathed in deep again once more, Anni and Vex smelt worried and slightly distressed, Rave smelt faintly on adrenaline and seemed slightly agitated, while Vol smelt of panic and a certain sense of imminent doom (easily confused with imminent demise).

Lion could feel the foreign magic in the air. Lion forced himself to calmly lean himself against the door frame.

Rave, Vex, Vol, and Anni stiffened. The room had suddenly gone cold, and the hair on the back of their necks standing at attention. Their senses collectively screaming at them to run far and fast. However they all slowly turned to face their leader, his gaze making their insides freeze.

"What happened/" he asked in a low, tight voice. Moody forced herself to stand and approach him.

"At approximately 0700 hors, a series of events caused the anchor to shatter, Rave then stabilized the wards. However it seems that in that short span of time it seems like the Order was alerted to Tonks' presence. Three members were sent, Hestia Jones, Daedulus Diggle, and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt to collect her. Mal and Sin ventured out of their positions and were taken as well." Lion's eye twitched at that last part. "They were captured in K-9 form" Vol assured him.

Lion sighed, he really did not need this right now. Not only did he have to transport all the way to Scotland for provisions, he had been up for about five days straight (unable to sleep after turning on the palm pilot), his magic was close to being completely depleted. Mussing his hair he looked at the remaining GMO's . He sighed again.

"Since the situation is already SNAFU, we might as well go fetch the three of them. Anni hold onto me and don't let go." He ordered as he started to draw runes in the air, deciding use the Atra Portal and travel like a vamp this time. Anni grabbed hold of his cloak (muttering whether the situation should be surmised as SNAFU or FUBAR), Vex, Vol, and Rave followed after as the darkness engulfed them all.

Lion viewed the darkness of the Atra dimension dispassionately. The vampires had all been asked by their handlers to describe the dimension countless times the best they had been able to do was to say it was a vast expanse of black smoke that had no discernable odor or texture loosely defined by lines of white smoke that took forms of vague shapes. For a vampire, the only being that could function in the Atra dimension properly, all they needed to do was to think clearly on where they wished to go or whom they wished to find.

Lion was now focusing on # 12, stars that were not really stars flew past the group as the house came into focus. He now focused on finding Tonks, immediately they found themselves looking into a bedroom where Tonks's body had been deposited.

As luck would have it the room was empty. Lion opened the Atra portal and entered the room, the others in tow.

It seems that the Order was not completely inept, since Tonks' had been hooked up to an IV, a magical monitor system, as well as some blood (which Rave, Vol, and Vex ran their tongues across their teeth upon sight as a reflex).

"So… this is #12,"murmured Vex "Its…. Not what I expected. Looks like its in a bit of a rut—"

"A rut! Oh that's funny Vex, this place is a dump." Laughed Rave.

"Shush" hissed Lion, "I think someone's coming" everyone immediately everyone tensed, immediately silent.

Indeed several someone's were coming. Sirius, Remus, and Kingsley were walking down the dingy carpeted hallway. Sirius and Kingsley were each carrying a puppy, while Remus was left with the tray of potions for Tonks. All were flanked by Mad-Eye Moody.

"Bugger" mumbled Lion, he turned to face the others, "masks on, hoods up, and wands out" he whispered quickly. Lion pulled his own wand out again. 13 ¼ inch Blackthorn wood, with Augery feather core, soaked in the blood of a Unicorn forcibly taken. The wand was a beautiful black with a silvery sheen, beautiful yes, but down right deadly.

Outside of the Room

Sirius and Shacklebolt busied themselves with cooing at the sleepy puppies (who had been beset by all the female residents, and some of the male ones as well, and lots of food). Remus chuckled softly at the two.

Alastor however was eyeing the puppies suspiciously, muttering about animaguses. Suddenly his magical eye focused on the room ahead, and the intruders within.

"Don't. Take. Another. Step." He hissed, immediately the party stopped. "Wands out lads, we've got company."

Shacklebolt and Sirius gently placed the **now** alert pups on the floor and drew their wands.

"How many are there?" whispered Kingsley, now in Auror-mode.

"Five, there's at least two males."

"Death Eaters?" whispered Remus.

"I don't see any white masks, but their wands are out" replied Moody as he sent off the alert spell.

Back in the Bedroom

"Damn, they've alerted the rest of the Order." Said Rave using his _Sight_.

"Well, might as well go on the offence."Replied Lion his (now blue-white) eyes flashing, as he let loose a Reducto at the door sending it and a good portion of the wall flying down the hallway.

Vex had already brought up shields to protect the others from the resulting debris. "Do we have a kill order?" she asked.

"No, knock 'em out" replied Lion as he fired off a barrage of petrifying and banishing charms.

Rave calmly spoke the incantation "_humus undare" _or ground wave curse at the floor knocking some of their opponents to the floor.

Suddenly one man transformed into a large black dog and lunged at Anni, needless to say he was surprised when he found that his target had turned into a larger, angry Were-wolf.

With ease Anni threw the dog into a wall. By this time the halls was brimming with Order Members (and for some strange reason a good portion were red-headed). Lion sent an entrapment rune which resulted into them slamming into walls while being held in place by invisible lines.

"Enough!" cried an ancient and angry voice. Immediately Lion felt the wards respond and wrap around them. Vex, and Anni had froze, while Rave and Vol merely slowed down drastically. Lion alone, remained unchanged, which left the **older** wizard somewhat surprised.

Lion laughed, "What? You really thought that would work on me? It makes one wonder how you could have possibly beaten Grindewal?" Lion gave another unkind laugh, as he brushed his cloak off nonchalantly. Albus narrowed his eyes, slightly insulted but curious none the less.

"Who are you?" Lion's smirk though hidden by his mask was clearly visible, and undeniably oozed with a certain smugness and was downright cocky.

"My name is of little consequence." He replied with a shrug, Lion could feel the faintest of tickles in the very back of his mind. Immediately his arrogant façade melted quickly into a dangerously cold demeanor. 'Well aren't we a nosey bugger' he thought as he quickly and efficiently back the foreign presence into one corner of his mind. Back in the real world he glared at the ancient wizard. "Get out." He snarled deathly silent.

Albus Dumbledore hid his shock well as he decided to change his approach.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to need your name, and as to why you're here."

"To answer your first question no, and I'm simply here to collect what has been taken, then my associates and I will be on our merry way."

"What makes you thinks you can leave?"

"What makes you think that you can contain me?"

"More of the Order shall be here shortly—"

Lion snorted "You know as well as I do that so long as the wards are in this state no one else can enter, and over 2/3's of the Order is currently stuck to the wall."

Albus found his mouth hanging open in disbelief, unable to say anything. The rest of the Order (at least those who were conscious) stared on in shock. While the other intruders snickered at him. Hell even the puppies seemed to be laughing at him, Though that might just be his inner Alastor talking.

"Then it seems we are at a bit of an impasse, you wished to leave but I am afraid I cannot let you do so." Lion bit back a snarl, as he thought his situation over. 'Damn, I'm tired, it would be insane to try and port with Tonks in her current state even with the others' Then he suddenly got inspiration.

"Perhaps we can make a deal…"

To Be Continued

A/N:

I am sooooooo very sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. With exams and school, and now I'm taking some summer courses, its been hell. Misha has been nagging me to hurry up and update (since this was already written out). Ever since Dragonmaster's review I've given serious thought about where this fic is going to go, since I don't want to be writing about an OC and Tonks and their relationship, but since this story is AU, Harry is not going to act like he normally would since this is not how Harry's world normally is. I appreciate the feed back and the constructive criticism, I was only bothered that I have no way of reaching Dragonmaster to explain.

Just to clarify the hybrids call Vol, "Moody" because she is moody and she's really paranoid. SNAFU means Situation Normal All Fucked Up, and FUBAR mean Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition, or Reason. I swear to God they are actual Military terms.

Next Chapter: Order Meeting, Tonks wakes up, Andromeda is angry, Dumbledore is in trouble, and who the hell is Risqué? Also why are Bill and Remus crying? Also I'll be explaining what exactly has been happening at Hogwarts for the last couple years

A very sorry and very sleepy WickedMe763s


	6. Of Introductions and Discussions Part 1

Hybrid Theory

Chapter 6 part 1: Introductions and Discussions

"Perhaps we can make a deal…" Lion offered offhandedly. Albus was surprised at the young mans' sudden decision to cooperate. 'I knew my amazing persuasive skills would work' Albus thought to himself smugly.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Since it is clear that we are unable to trust each other, it would seem that a Wizards contract is needed. My associates and I shall swear that we shall harm neither your party nor yourself, save for defensive purposes. We will answer your questions that concern this situation, and this situation alone. No forms of Aggressive Legimancy are to be used during the duration of our discussion, and once all matters have been discussed you will allow my associates and I to leave." He rattled off rapidly.

"Agreed," replied Albus, "So long as the only weapons allowed into the meeting will be your wands. As well as for me to be allowed to place wards to keep any… untruths from being spoken, or rather a complement charm to tell the truth".

"Fine" replied Lion as he summoned a piece of parchment, and a quill. He than touched the paper, using his magic to form the written contract. Once completed, he rolled up the parchment and tossed it to Albus. The paper promptly smacking the aged wizards crooked nose.

"…oops" Lion finally said after a good 2 minutes (those 2 minutes consumed by him trying his damnedest not to laugh). Albus read over the contract, seeing nothing was amiss, and that everything was in order without a single loop-hole (on either parts of the contract) Albus signed. He was admittedly disappointed that wizarding protocol in general demanded that the older of the two was to sign first. He really, **really** wanted to know the other mans' name.

He then levitated the scroll back to Lion who signed as well. Lion released the entrapment rune without warning, which caused the captive wizards to fall flat on their faces. Hard. 'God I love gravity' Lion smirked inwardly. Dumbledore merely smiled placidly.

"Now, shall we adjourn to the drawing room?" Albus asked entreatingly, as he released the wards.

"We will be along shortly." Lion replied curtly as he turned and started to walk towards the thoroughly trashed bedroom. Lion paused when he neared the puppies for a moment before saying, "Mal, Sin fetch the potions from my trunk," as he tossed the shrunken black trunk at the two. The Order members watched curiously.

Mal and Sin quickly shifted back into humanoid form, the twins gave each other wolfish grins before bellowing, "**CONSTANT VIGILENCE**" as they sped into the room. Alastor seemed caught between anger and gloating. He chose the latter of the two.

"HAH! Pay up lads!" He yelled.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing?" Albus asked with a frown (finally recovering from the twins).

"You may." Lion said still walking at a leisurely pace towards the bedroom. The occupants of the hallway twitched at the cheekiness of the intruder. One bushy-haired witch looked positively homicidal.

"Who does he think he is?" one of the many lanky redheads muttered. However he seemed the youngest present of the veritable village of redheads, honestly the parents must have taken quite a few fertility potions. Lion seemed to dissolve before appearing directly behind the boy, who was an inch or two short of his impressive 6'5 (also his vampiric side giving him the impression of being significantly taller).

"_I_ am divine, _I _am Oblivion. _I_ am the God that descends to the Earth, and makes of the Earth a Heaven (1)," he whispered silkily, his tone dangerously and deceivingly soft. His voice was muted, but it seemed to resonate within the boys' ear as if it had been screamed.

The red-headed wizard whirled around his wand drawn; a curse on his lips, but Lion had already swept into the room with un-earthly grace and fluidity not meant for the use of any mortal.

By this time the necessary potions had been prepped, Lion oversaw as Vex administered said potions. He watched as the glowing and pulsating marks on Tonk's body faded.

Lion's own marks itched slightly as he watched. Each hybrid had them. The runes and ritual scars were the remnants of the surgery each had undergone. They resembled tribal tattoos, however unlike normal tattoos; their markings grew with them since each had the operation performed at a young age. Lion himself had only been eight or nine at the time.

The runic symbols for strength and power (along with countless others) were graphed into their arms and palms. Speed and power were located predominately on their legs and feet. All of them remained virtually unseen save for when the hybrid was doing strenuous or a large amount of magic. However on their backs their markings were clearly visible, slightly upraised and were an inky blue-black color.

The designs stretched from the smalls of their backs, covered the whole of their shoulder blades to the very napes of their necks. The designs on their shoulder blades and neck differed depending on what type of hybrid they were, and what their codenames were destined to be. For example Lion had the runic symbol for Oblivion at the base of his neck, while the runes on his shoulders curved out in the shape of bat or demon wings meaning vampire.

Lion was slightly unsettled by Tonks's markings. He had never seen one like it before. In the middle of her back their appeared to be a starburst tattoo. The runes on her shoulder blades also formed wing-like shapes, but instead the design seemed to pulsate and move like liquid fire. He also didn't recognize the rune at the base of her skull.

Confirming that her condition was stable and was in no danger of reaching critical anytime soon, the hybrids filed out of the room. Rave repaired the door and wall with two flicks of his wand.

Outside the Order was still awaiting them, apparently disregarding the blatant dismissal of Lion. The hybrids eyed them distastefully; they were definitely in for a very long day.

"_Now_ shall we adjourn to the western drawing room?" Albus asked in a hospitable manner. Lion gave a low mocking bow, his arms sweeping towards the stairs, he ignored Mal and Sin's snickering behind him.

"After you" he replied sweetly. The Order grumbled at his tone and started to file out of the room till only one person remained. Under her light blue robes, she was wearing a skirt and an Oxford shirt. Her eyes matched her robes and her hair was long and silvery-blonde. There before them stood the one and only Fleur Delacour, but they knew her by another name.

"Risqué, it is good to see you again." Lion greeted her, brushing his lips against her knuckles making her skin tingle. She smiled.

"The same for you, Lion… but what are you doing here?" Fleur responded in kind, but instead of her throaty heavily accented voice, her voice sounded smooth with only the barest hints of an accent. Lion merely offered his arm, to which she accepted.

It would be better if we continued this conversation mentally Lion assured her, touching only the outer reaches of her mind. Fleur accepted his request and allowed him inside. There he gave her all the information she wanted, though he was careful not to overload her mind.

I see…. Well you must know by now that I have known about this only for a short time, though I didn't think that it extended so far. My sister and I, we were born and bred there…The only reason I haven't chanced an escape is because they still have her. Lion sympathetically nodded, as he led her down the stairs.

We do not fault you for not telling us, without the hard evidence we would have never believed you…

So they got Tonks? Fleur hazard a guess since she had not been allowed to see the other woman.

Yes, but I'm not sure what they did to her. I haven't gone over the footage yet. We only came here to retrieve the twins and her. Lion replied. As they neared the drawing room Fleur reluctantly slipped from his grasp.

"I theenk that ze others are expecting me Monsieur" she said in a somewhat loud and decidely colder voice, as if she had not appreciated being left alone with the strangers or something to that effect. I am currently dating one of the Order members, his name is Bill. Briefly she flashed a picture of him to Lion who tried not to wince.

Was it really necessary for you to hook up with one of the village people? He asked with a mental grimace. She offered a somewhat apologetic look. Lion sighed. We will speak later, you and I. We'll see what can be done. he assured her warmly though his face never once slipping from his cold mask. He allowed Fleur to slip into the parlor before the rest of them entered. 'Now the real fun begins' he thought to himself dryly.

Drawing Room

With the help of numerous expansion charms and transfiguration everyone had crammed into the room. The room itself had seen better, grander days but all that remained of its finery was long since lost. On the left side of the room sat the entire Order, to the right sat their "guests". Lion had transfigured himself a gothic inspired throne-like chair. Rave stood at attention to the right of him, while Vol stood to his left. To his far left, Anni and Vex were perched on a transfigured chaise. On the other chaise sat the twins mirroring Anni and Vex.

Another half hour was lost, because Albus refused to start until every single Order Member had trickled in. Though he did start to spastically pop sherbet lemons into his mouth once Andromeda Tonks nee Black arrived, she looked weary, as if she had not gotten any sleep.

Curious Lion tuned into her thoughts. _'Why hasn't Tonks owled? Why does Crux (2) come back to me, why can't he find her?'._ Lion realized that Andromeda hadn't been informed of her daughter's disappearance or of her retrieval. This would prove to be interesting and dangerous meeting after all. Not only the part of explaining to her mother that not only was her daughter kidnapped, but that she was bitten by a vampire and was also changed into Lord knows what permanently.

As soon as the room settled down Albus moved to stand and presumably would have spoken if not for the fact that Lion had ruthlessly cut him off.

"We have no need to learn about you or your organization. We have each reviewed and memorized the files on your information and your…endeavors. Since you seem set on learning our names my name is Oblivion, or rather Lion."

"What no last name?" snorted someone from the Order sarcastically. Lion simply smirked; concentrating slightly within moments the entire room had grown cold enough for everyone's breath to become visible. The rest of the room gasped when they noticed that several of their "guests" were not making an effort to breathe at all. Subconsciously the wizards were reminded of Dementors.

"Well… I guess you could call me Lion Delacoix," Lion said after pausing as if to contemplate for a moment. "On my right is Ravage, to the left Vexation. To my far left sit Malicious and Sin, and opposite them are Annihilation and Volatile."

The Order blinked several times as they tried in vain to absorb the information given to them. Nonplused Lion continued.

"We are here solely for the rescue of several of our companions whom you have… abducted." He said gesturing to Mal and Sin as well as vaguely pointing towards the bedroom. Though most of the members missed the last motion entirely.

"Then why attack us?" Remus questioned mildly.

"You had possession of the twins and you were preparing to attack yourselves, we could have just as easily killed you. Instead we used…relatively non-lethal attacks."

"NON-LETHAL!?!" roared the dog animagus who was nursing several bruises and slowly healing ribs. "You sent the bloody door and wall down the hall, and one of your threw me into a wall!"

"The key word was relatively, and secondly we did fix most of the damage, and lastly you attacked her first." Stated Rave.

"Her?" the man asked quizzically. Anni with permission from Lion briefly pulled back her hood and pulled down her mask to reveal how young she looked. Several jaws dropped.

"What are you?" Remus asked as he tried to pick up his friends jaw from off the floor.

"Pardon?" asked Mal irritably clearly offended.

"Well…" Remus fidgeted under the presumed and apparently hostile gazes of the intruders (their masks and hoods shadowing their faces completely). "At least four of you are werewolves."

"Lycans" defended Sin, a definite edge to her voice, "We are Lycans to call us anything but is extremely insulting."

"Wait, your proud of being Lycans?" gasped Remus, who immediately regretted his statement based on the wave of anger and contempt that immediately swept over the room.

"Why shouldn't we? We are superior, not some diseased lapdogs" Anni snapped frostily clearly displeased by Remus's insinuations. Albus cleared his throat loudly, though Lion was unsure if this was an attempt to dispel the antagonistic feeling in the air or to dislodge a sherbet lemon from the back of his esophagus.

"Which of you are w-Lycans?" he than questioned. The hybrids looked at Lion who shrugged. Having been given the ok, they stood as one and removed their hoods. Remus's hazel eyes locked onto Lion's (currently) amber eyes and growled.

"You too are a childe of Fenrir?" he questioned gingerly.

"Yes," nodded Lion, careful to keep his ink black hair from moving too much unless he wanted someone else to recognize him for who he used to be. "He was my sire".

"Was?" Lion emitted a dark chuckle.

"Yes was, just as I was also his executioner." Lion stated, his savage grin hidden by his mask. Remus along with a good portion of the Order looked floored.

None of the Order could respond to the statement, since Dumbledore himself, cast the truth ward. It was unsettling to know that this man had killed such a powerful werewolf, and that his blood flowed through his veins. Though because of Remus's nature, they conveniently forgot that he too was sired by Greyback.

"So if four of you are Lycans that what are the others?" questioned Shacklebolt with a little bit of apprehension as if he really didn't want to know. Since he was somewhat competent Lion knew that by making the room colder he had displayed to him and anyone else vampiric traits instead of a mere parlor trick. "We good gent, are Vampires" replied Rave as he gestured to himself, Lion, Vol, and Vex.

"But Lion already stated that he was or rather is a childe of Fenrir." Said a bushy-haired witch in a huffy manner. "Everyone knows that a human can't be turned twice." Lion snorted at the last part.

"Well not only is everyone wrong," drawled Lion. "But, I am in a technical sense 'half-dead'."

"Surely you can't be suggesting–"

"For the last time, **I **am not suggesting anything;** I **am telling you that I am both a Lycan and a Vampire."

The witch seemed quite distraught. "But in the chronicles of Viktor, he said that such an abomination could not exist." As soon as the word abomination left her lips the rooms temperature immediately plummeted once more, however this time it was far colder than before. The other hybrids looked at Lion skittishly, there was a reason he was their leader, a reason why he was named Oblivion.

Tearing off his mask with a hiss, Lion revealed positively enormous fangs. His eyes turning from the smoldering amber to an icy blue-white.

"An **ABOMINATION**?!" He roared, his voice shaking the room and penetrating everyone present to their deepest core. "How dare you. How **DARE** you address me in such a way you presumptuous wench!" he snarled, his fists clenched around his wand in a death grip. Little bits of black lightning raced along his body hissing and snapping at the air. "I am the son of the Ancient Amelia Delacoix, scion of Fenrir Greyback the Ancient of the Lycans, and I shall not be insulted by some lowly witch!"

Careful Lion, you need to calm down or else your going to suffer from a backlash if you break your oath. chided Rave. Lion winced inwardly, he shouldn't have lost control like that, but being called an abomination stirred unpleasant memories in him. Lion slowly forced himself to relax (his shoulders had been hunched slightly.

When he regained control of his wayward emotions he noticed that his little rant had caused several Order members to pass out from sheer fright. And judging by the smell that wasn't the only thing they did. Mal and Sin gave a low whistle as if in appreciation of how scary Lion could be.

However while people were passing out in the drawing room, a certain someone was waking up.

TONKS POV

Slowly Tonks was awakening from the murky recesses of her mind. Her head felt foggy, as if it were filled with cobwebs. 'It must be a Thursday,' she decided with a yawn. 'I could never get the hang of Thursdays.' Distantly she could hear someone yelling, but immediately attributed it to her neighbors. That stupid girl Wendy and her on-again-off-again boyfriend Mitchell were probably having another idiotic spat just because. Honestly, no respect.

Tonks slowly sat up, completely missing the state of the bedroom (and the fact that it wasn't even her own bedroom let alone bed), and the fact that she was hooked up to several machine. Dimly Tonks wondered why she felt so numb, but quickly wrote it off as having one too many fire-shots. Her mother always did say that hangovers were simply Natures way of saying that she was right.

Blearily Tonks stood, oblivious to the fact that she had ripped several monitors from her arm, and lurched out the door and down the hall. She also utterly missed the fact that not only was her flat not this large, but she also disregarded the human sized dents in the walls and the debris that littered the floor.

Following the sounds of the yells Tonks went down the stairs and towards the drawing room. And what was meant by her going down the stairs was her often missing or stumbling down several steps at a time. Tonks was hell-bent on giving that cow and her git of a boyfriend a piece of her mind (it was times like this that it was easy to see that she was in fact her mother's daughter.)

As Tonks rounded the final corner, she caught the end of what was being yelled. "–insulted by some lowly witch!"

'…Okay, so maybe it's not the neighbors' Tonks thought to herself, since Mitchell didn't even know any other words save for his monosyllabic vocabulary. She was seriously reconsidering just returning to her bed, but there was something about that voice, it sounded so familiar.

Steeling herself, Tonks quietly opened the sliding doors to find the entire Order had been assembled, and the fact that there were several strangers present. One of which evoked a somewhat latent memory. Tonks gasped and clutched her neck at the sight of him. 'Those eyes, I've seen them before… by Merlin's Beard! Its—'

"HARRY BLOODY POTTER!" She yelled as she trained an accusatory index finger on the man before her. The man-Harry, his eyes became wide but surprisingly a look of something other than surprise filled them.

Fear and Anger (or perhaps it was annoyance because judging by the twitch he seemed to have developed in his right eye and the two emotions often conflict) consumed his unearthly gaze.

The look in his whitish eyes made Tonks wish that she had gone back to the safety of the bed, or rather that this was all just another Thai induced nightmare.

­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N:

I can not even begin to say how sorry I am that it has taken me this long to update, and also the fact that I couldn't even finish this chapter. B/C of the length I was forced to chop it into two parts. Please read and review and share your thoughts with me.

Also these are some clarifications.

(1)This is a quote from Philadelphia.

(2)I named Andromeda's owl Crux.

Wickedly yours,

WickedMe763


	7. BOBHIC

Hybrid Theory

Chapter 7 : B.O.B.H.I.C - Bend over because here it comes

Here it is people! After a year of waiting it has arrived, chapter 7. This is un-betaed and probably has a lot of grammatical and spelling errors, you guys are just going to have to deal. I really wanted to get this out for all of you guys. Please enjoy, and remember to read my AN at the end okay?

Disclaimer: Same as the rest

Despair : "Its always darkest just before it goes pitch black"

That prying little Pandora.

With one sentence she had set the world on fire… fucking Pyro…

Pandemonium had swept through the room. The noise they produced was more banshee than wizard. Numerous cries pierced the air intermingling with breathless exclamations and belted obscenities. Chairs were knocked helter-skelter as the wizards either leapt to their feet or keeled over on their sides. In the chaos several wands discharged random spells and sparks. Mrs. Tonks had overheard Poppy muttering crossly about Albus letting the hybrids visit her patient unsupervised. Immediately Andromeda put two and two together. With an enraged howl, the DADA mistress threw herself at Dumbledore with murderous intentions. The Slytherin in her swore that he would rue the day he lied to Andromeda Tonks nee Black!

And oh did he rue it alright, Andromeda had one hell of a right hook. With one swing she had knocked the respected wizard head over arse, Dumbledore yelped as he felt his nose break for the second time in his life.

Through it all, the hybrids remained still as if their bodies had been carved from alabaster, which was extremely believable in the case of the vampires because they were not making a conscious effort to breathe. Their eyes and faces carefully apathetic, all save for one. By normal standards Lion was the epitome of indifference… unless you looked him in the eye. Despite all of the training and conditioning he endured, Lion could not stop his (currently) blue-white eyes from boring into Tonks' skull. His wrathful gaze had not gone unnoticed by the rapidly paling Auror. Tonks fidgeted as she found herself unable to wrench her eyes from his predatory glare. Those chilling eyes that promised a combination of disembowelment, flaying, and a most severe mauling. The mental image of him with green eyes was all too easy and frightening for her to envision. No matter the color, his eyes promised one thing.

Death.

Lion held her gaze for several more minutes, the sadist in him reveling in her torment. By this time Albus had escaped Andromeda (who had to be binded by Minerva and held by Hagrid), set his nose back into place, and reigned the Order back into control. The twinkle normally present in his blue eyes was noticeably absent, though it was debatable as to if it was caused by the seriousness of the accusation or if it had been violently beaten out of him…

"Is this true?" he questioned Lion with a stern look. Lion whipped his head to the side and made a koff noise (something he had picked up from Amelia who in turn had picked it up from Viktor) as if the very idea was distasteful to him (which it was); they boy - the martyr they wanted had died alone in a forest ten years ago. He knew better than most the evils that humans and wizards were capable of, he knew that he too was capable of great evil. Lion was the farthest thing from a saint, they would find no salvation in him.

"Auror Tonks is mistaken, my name is Lion. Any resemblance between myself and Harry Potter are purely coincidental." he said calmly.

Despite herself Tonks snorted, "_Right_, and that was a love nip you gave me earlier" she said sarcastically as she craned her neck to expose her jugular, revealing a nearly transparent but distinctly metallic hickey-like mark. This drew gasps and angry exclamations from the wizards, and wistful sighs and almost inaudible moans of yearning from the other hybrids. Lion could feel the hairs on the nape of his neck bristle in annoyance and excitement at the exposed flesh. 'Damned woman, she really needs to work on the brain - mouth filter' he thought to himself irritably. Outwardly Lion flashed her a wicked smile and dipped into a low mocking bow.

"Forgive me m'lady, in the future I will be sure to leave you to your captivity. Oh and unless I am to take that Lion noticeably eyed Tonks's neck hungrily, making a show of running his tongue over his sharp teeth as an invitation, I suggest you cover yourself up." Tonks flushed and ducked her head down. Lion smirked openly at her to which she spat "I fail to see how I should be indebted to you when you feed off of me you bloody leech !". Lion sighed and gave her a baleful look as if her words had deeply wounded him.

"Oh but it does my dear Auror, firstly I demonstrated an amazing amount of self-restraint since I did not bleed you dry despite the fact that I was near insane from bloodlust, and secondly if I had not you would have been given to another less… _considerate_ persone who would have no qualms about devouring a young woman such as yourself. And lastly, I was in to way obligated to break you out as well." Lion replied silkily.

"You should be grateful," Rave smiled darkly" It was only because of us that you still have your name and memory." There was a pregnant silence as the full weight of the implications hit the group.

"Rest assured we are most grateful for the rescue and return of Miss Nymphodora," Albus said clearly choosing his words with care as he eyed the dark look (that promised a great deal of pain) in Andromeda's eyes. "However, we seemed to have strayed from the topic at hand."

Lion rolled his eyes thoroughly exasperated with the entire affair. 'The one time I decide to be merciful, and it comes right back around to bite my in the arse'

"One would assume that further clarification was not necessary." Lion sneered.

"Your eyes, they change color don't they?" Remus interjected suddenly.

"No shit Sherlock" Mal and Sin quipped dryly. Remus scowled at the duo before refocusing on Lion once more.

"Which is your natural eye color, I mean the color with which you were born with, before you were turned." Lions eyes widened slightly before they narrowed themselves completely. He grinded his teeth together the wards compelling him to tell the whole truth.

"My giddy aunt, how is this possibly relevant? We agreed only to discuss our presence here and how Miss Tonks is involved" Vol snarled noticing her leaders' subtle distress.

"But it is, I suspect that Tonks was targeted because of him, because she found out the truth. She recognized you. Am I correct?" Remus pressed. Lion bit his tongue fighting the overwhelming urge to scream out YES! When he did not answer, Remus pressed harder. "Show us your natural eye color!" he demanded loudly willing the wards to do their work. Lion snapped his eyes shut as soon as he felt the magic beginning to force his eyes to revert. Finally the wards won out, and wrenched his eyes open revealing orbs that rivaled the Avada Kedavra, eliciting gasps and shot from the Order. The force of the magic made tears well up in his eyes, his pride however would not let them fall.

"And where you at any point in your life Harris James Potter?" Lion shifted his head forward, his fringe shadowing his eyes as he let loose a low keening whine that was heard only by the hybrids.

"Yes" he whispered his voice was hoarse and hollow sounding. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, he could hear their pulses quicken, and he could smell their surprise.

"Hah!" yelled Tonks triumphantly.

"Harry?" Sirius whispered in awe as he slowly inched forward without noticing. Lion felt his claws did into his palm, his blood splattering on the ancient rug.

"No" he said firmly startling many into silence. "No" repeated in an even louder voice. "Harry Potter is dead. I am Lion." Sirius shook his head vehemently. "No! What did they do to you? Can't you see that you're Harry. Do you know how long we've been looking for you--- how long I've looking for you? By Merlin, just look at yourself, you're a spittin' image of James."

Lion withdrew from the older man with a mixture of pity, regret, and anger. Lion was well acquainted with the last, but the first two were foreign. It was clear that the mans' stint in Azkaban had worn away at his sanity, but that was not his problem. Yes, he was now aware that Sirius was and technically still is his Godfather, but for one thing he was a grown man.

He didn't want attention, affection or guidance. He didn't want to hear about his father's glory days nor of his mother's beauty and intelligence. And he sure as hell did not want to be treated as a mere reincarnation of James Potter.

"Let me say this now. I know who you are Sirius Orion Black, and I know of your relationship with the Potters. This means nothing to me. I do not wish to be unduly cruel, but it is too late, far too late. Harry's physical form died alone in the woods ten years ago bereft of his spirit which had been stolen from him by the hands of his _family_. I am nearly two decades old, and I have done just fine without you or anyone else for that matter. I am what I am and nothing will ever change that. I am the sum of all the moments of my life, I and the son of Amelia Delacroix and the childe of Fenrir Greyback. I am Oblivion." Sirius along with the rest of the Order simply looked devastated.

Oblivion refused to make eye contact with any of them, except for Dumbledore whom he glared at heatedly.

"I have tolerated this long enough, this was not part of our agreement Old Man, and unless I am to be under the impression that our contact is null and void…" Lion let the threat hand in the air. Vex noted with keen interest, that one of the lanky redheads looked ready to explode.

"You've got something to say, ginger kid?" she taunted

"What did you call me?" Ron yelled.

"A ginger kid, I believe it's a muggle term, flaming red hair, multiply like rabbits, soulless, ability to make people sick by sight alone, unbelievably annoying…shall I continue?"

"Why you!" the boy screamed ready to charge forward, but tripped [read Ron happened to be sitting next to Fleur, who helped him to the floor.

"Opps" Fleur said sweetly. "Are you ok little brozer?" She asked him innocently. This produced a bark of laughter from the Lycans. Remus growled at them disapprovingly. Anni snarled something back venomously. Instinctively Remus made a move towards her but was sharply cut off by an angry Lion.

Watch yourself brother, don't assume to challenge us on that level, you are woefully ignorant of your heritage he warned.

Who are you to order me? Remus demanded seemingly unaware that he was speaking in Lycan.

I  am the alpha here, you may have been sired before me but I am the strongest and you will watch yourself unless you want to end up like 'daddy dearest' Lion spat, Now yield Remus realizing that he had been barking and growling in front of everyone promptly sat himself down, head bowed in shame. Lion looked at him and sighed.

"Now may we commence?" he asked snidely upset that they had managed to waste the better part of two hours.

"Not until Miss Tonks goes back to bed where she belongs" Madame Pomfrey said.

"No, Tonks shall remain here as this largely concerns her… and what she has become." Tonks's breath hitched as she suddenly felt extremely ill. She didn't even register the fact that she was falling when she found herself in Lion's arms.

The Order was alarmed at the speed that Lion had crossed the span of the large room, his movement was practically instantaneous as far as the naked or human eye was concerned.

"See, she needs her rest!" Poppy argued.

"You have absolutely no idea what is wrong with her, we do." Lion replied icily. Meanwhile Andromeda made several violent and disgruntled noises as she tried to wiggled herself from the half-giants grasp.

Lion signaled for Anni and Vex to get off their chaise as he gently moved Tonks. Vex had already re-enlarged the trunk and was prepping the necessary potions again. She handed them to lion who was still hunched over Tonks in an instinctively protective manner.

Blue vial goes on forehead, and green goes down the throat Lion Vex advised him mentally.

Lion poured the blue concoction on Tonks's head satisfied as it was spreading itself down the entire length of her body. However Lion ran into a problem with the green potion. Tonks who had caught sight of the unattractive looking potion had automatically locked her jaw. Lion frowned.

"Open" Lion commanded as he lightly pushed the rim of the vial against her lips. Tonks shook hr head and attempted to push it away. Lion's frown deepened, clearly annoyed by her childish behavior.

"Open or else" Lion hissed into her ear, but Tonks only tightened her jaw. Lion narrowed his eyes, after all the shit he had put up with for the past twenty-four hours, she had now officially exhausted his patience. Lion deftly grabbed the young Aurors' nose and held tight. Tonks thrashed slightly trying to dislodge him from her nose before she had to open her mouth in order to inhale. In a blink of an eye, Lion had let go of her nose and had already tipped the liquid down her throat. Lion gently clasped her lips and stroked her throat (ignoring the large part of him that was instructing him to feed off of her while she was vulnerable) trying to help he swallow it down.

When she had finally choked it all down Lion withdrew himself and sat back down in his chair. A hush had fallen over the room.

Seeing that Lion's potions had helped more than anything she had tried Poppy swallowed her pride and gave into her naturally inquisitive side. "What happened to her?" Lion sighed again as he reached into his trench coat pocket and produced the palm pilot and the holo-cube. Arthur Weasley had to be restrained by his wife when he caught sight of the obviously muggle devices.

"It will be easier to show you, but I am warning you this is not for the fain of heart to say that this footage will be gruesome is a gross understatement. Lion warned as he accessed Tonks's file. He then connected the palm pilot to the holo-cube and placed it in the middle of the room. Pressing play, a 3-D image of the head scientist appeared. Lion felt a pang of anger and betrayal as he looked at the image of Sarah.

"_Subject: Nymphadora Tonks _

_Age: 26_

_Miss Tonks is a marvelous specimen indeed. Not only is she of pure blooded decent on her mothers' side, but she has gained impressive metamorphmagus abilities from her father. The corporation had been keeping an eye on Theodore Tonks for his formidable blood trait, however he became unattainable. Fortunately Mr. Tonks fell through the veil and we were able to collect his magical core. _

_In this operation we shall be attempting to fuse her fathers' core with her own along with the essences of a young female harpy and an older fury. With her bloodline the operation shoe have no complications. Ideally Tonks should be just as powerful as her cousin Regulus whose loss during the Death Eater mission was quite regrettable. If all goes according to plan the subject shall go through the lethe sequence and be given the name X9-47543, code name Alecto" _

Lion and the hybrids watched in a detached manner as the footage continued to play. Lion finally knew why Tonks had the starburst on her back. It was where the core and the essences had been forced into her back. The hybrids didn't even bat an eyelash as they appeared on screen and began the culling. Luckily for the Order, a splatter of blood hit the camera preventing them from seeing the rest of the gore.

Somberly Lion stood and shutdown the holo-cube and the palm pilot. A large part of the Order had fainted or gotten sick. Both of the Tonks women had gone limp from shock. As Lion glanced at Tonks he felt his insides clench uncomfortably. There it was again. That feeling of pity and regret. He felt that he should apologize for some odd reason, but the words wouldn't come. Deeply unsettled by these odd emotions Lion manage to choke out the words "I'm sorry" .

True, he was by no means fond of the quirky girl, mostly because of all the trouble she had caused and all the grief she had given him. But she had given him something else as well. She had given him his past, and she indirectly led him to his freedom. Under Vampire code he was indebted to her indefinitely, and thus at her mercy (though he had no intentions of informing her of her position of power). And under Lycan code he was doubly indebted to her because she had also "freed" the other hybrids who where under his care.

For indeed not only was he the alpha and their commanding officer, but in order to protect them completely , Lion became their adopted Sire/ Mentor ensuring that no would dare harm them. Hypothetically speaking if a Vamp were to come across one of his charges when he was not present, if they were to probe one of them they would find Lions' magical imprint of sorts. The same thing applied to Lycans but that was mostly verified through smell.

Regardless of his feelings about Tonks, and of what the future would bring, they were all in this together.

TBC

A/N: Okay I know there is probably an angry mob ready to lynch me for the wait but I have to be honest. I have completely lost any interest I ever had in the Harry Potter genre and my muse has completely abandoned me in regards to this story. For a long time I have entertained the thought of either abandoning it or giving it up to someone however my pride and my possessiveness kept me from doing either. I am not making any promises but I am going to try my damnedest to finish this story and give you guys the ending you deserve. If I upload stories that do not pertain to Harry Potter or Hybrid Theory I do not I repeat, I DO NOT want to receive any reviews telling me off. Thanks for hanging in their guys! Your reviews honestly make my day.

Wickedly Yours,

WickedMe763


End file.
